Harry Potter: KURAMA, El Zorro Ladron ha vuelto
by Great Vampire-Shinso
Summary: Durante el ataque de los dementores, con su alma al limite, los recuerdos de la vida pasada de Harry vuelven al expusar dos patronus: Un ciervo y un zorro de seis colas. Con esos recuerdos,y sus antiguos y nuevos poderes, se dispone a acabar con voldemort
1. Chapter 1

–

–

–

''Solo tu tienes derecho a decidir que hacer con el tiempo que se te ha entregado''

–

–

–

Harry estaba al borde del colapso cerca de las aguas del lago. Sirius, débil y magullado no había soportado la alta concentración de dementores drenando sus fuerzas y se desmalló, y a el no le quedaba mucho mas, soltando Patronus débiles apenas como escudo.

Lentamente caía mientras cerraba los ojos y los dementores se aceraban para aplicarles el beso, cuando se oyó una voz doble, como de dos personas hablando simultáneamente.

-EXPECTO PATRONUM.

Hubo un gran flash de luz blanca y plateada y dos figuras animales corrieron por el lago derribando, apaleando e hiriendo a los dementores antes de que una desapareciera introduciéndose en la figura que las había convocado y la otra se dispersaba lentamente.

Harry tuvo un vistazo leve de quien creía que era.

-Papá?

Y entonces la inconsciencia lo reclamó.

(Unas horas después)

Harry despertó agitado en la enfermería, sobresaltado. Aparentemente al mismo tiempo que Hermione.

-Ya os habéis despertado?-Preguntó Madam Pomfey trayendo una bandeja llena de chocolate.

-Como está Ron?-Fue lo primero que preguntaron, simultáneamente, mientras a Harry le pulsaba el cerebro, como cuando dicen que uno tiene amnesia y está por recordar algo...Pero mas reprimido.

-Vivirá-Dijo muy seria la enfermera.- Y vosotros dos os quedareis hasta que...¿Que diablos cree que hace, señor Potter?

Harry se había incorporado, sintiendo como su cuerpo se recuperaba mas rápido de las secuelas de lo que debería.

-He de hablar con el director.

-Potter...Ya pasó todo. Han capturado a Black, dentro de poco le aplicarn el beso.

-QUE?

Harry salió de un bote de la cama a la vez que Hermione.

''Estoy empezando a actuar como Yusuke, y no se si eso es bueno o malo.'' Pensó Harry.

Un momento...De donde vino eso? Y quien era Yusuke?

No importaba, esto era mas importante. Los discutiría con Dumbledore después.

Parece ser que en el pasillo le oyeron cuando se exaltó, ya que Cornelius Fudge y Snape entraron.

-Señor Ministro...-Le reconoció Harry.-Sirius es inocente...Peter Pettygreew fue el responsable. Fingió su muerte, le hemos visto hoy.

El Ministro solo negaba con la cabeza mientras sonreía.

-Harry...Harry...Harry...Estas ofuscado y has pasado por una experiencia terrible. Tumba-té en la cama, lo tenemos todo controlado.

-No, no lo tienen todo controlado.-Empezó de nuevo Harry actuando como el tal Yusuke, fuera quien fuera este.-Tienen a un inocente.

-Señor Ministro, por favor, escuchenos.-Suplicó Hermione.- Fue Peter Pettygreew, le hemos visto...

-Ve lo que le decía, señor Ministro?-Espetó Snape sonriendo vilmente cortando los argumentos de los dos alumnos.- Black los ha ofuscado a todos.

-NO ESTAMOS OFUSCADOS.

''Sigue así, teme y algún día te torturaré e incineraré con el Kokuryuha de Hiei''

Que diablos significaba ''teme''? Y Kokuryuha? Y quien infiernos era Hiei?

No tenia tiempo para estas cosas.

-SEÑOR MINISTRO, PROFESOR SNAPE-Les regañó la enfermera con su aura aterradora de autoridad, haciéndoles temblar. Ambos sabían que era capaz de hacer esta mujer con la varita, y Harry se deleitaba con la cara de pavor de Snape.-FUERA, ES MI PACIENTE, ESTÁ TRASTORNADO Y NECESITA DESCANSO. ¿QUE SE CREEN QUE HACEN CON ESTE ACTO? SE DE TU TENSION SEVERUS Y...

La puerta se abrió en ese momento, mostrando al director Dumbledore.

-Creo...que los dos jóvenes han tenido suficiente ya, Cornelius, Severus.-Señaló.-Necesitan descanso, pese a que tendré que retrasarlo unos minutos para aclarar trazas sobre las barreras de seguridad.

Ninguno de los dos adultos discutieron, y salieron huyendo ante la aterradora vista de Pomfrey.

Dumbledore tardó un poco en convencer a la enfermera de que lo dejara hablar con ellos.

Ambos empezaron a balbucear tratando de contarle la historia real a Dumbledore, pero en unos segundo el les detuvo alzando la mano en gesto de silencio.

-Ahora dejadme hablar a mi, por favor. Os pido que no me interrumpáis, tenemos muy poco tiempo.-Anunció el anciano.-No hay nada que secunde la historia de Black, y la palabra de dos jóvenes de 13 años no convencerá a nadie.

-El profesor Lupin...

-Está en el bosque en estos momentos, Harry, y cuando vuelva a ser humano a Sirius le habrán dado el Beso. Por no hablar de que son amigos y de que pocos confían en la palabra de un hombre lobo.-Entonces miró a Hermione. Lo que necesitamos...Es mas tiempo.

-Pero...-Entonces Hermione abrió los ojos como naranjas.-AH.

-Ahora prestad atención.-Pidió el director.-Sirius está encerrado en el séptimo piso en el despacho del profesor Flitwick, en la ventana numero trece, deberán ir luego a la Torre Oeste. Si todo va bien, salvareis mas de una vida inocente esta noche. Y recordad. No. Han .De. Veros.

Harry no entendía nada de nada, aunque esa parte de su cabeza con pensamiento propio le notificó que Hermione si y que su colgante tenia algo que ver en esto. Seria un buen momento para hablar con Dumbledore de esto, pero no había tiempo, y algo le decía que podría aclararlo con todo esto.

-Ahora os encerraré aquí.-Anunció Dumbledore.-Quedan cinco minutos para media noche. Creo que tres vueltas serán suficiente señorita Granger. Suerte.

Hermione, sin dar tiempo a nada, puso una cadena de su colgante alrededor de su cuello y el de Harry y activó el gira-tiempo.

(Sucesos del canon hasta el ataque masivo de dementores aquí, por favor.)

-EXPECTO PATRONUM.

Esta vez no se dio un simple escudo de niebla surgiendo de la varita de Harry, no, sino que se produjo un enorme flash de luz plateada que cegó a Hermione, pero debido a que era su propia magia, Harry no se vio afectado por la luz.

Pero estaba maravillado. Y confundido. Habían aparecido a su llamado dos patronus. El primero era un majestuoso ciervo plateado que galopó por el agua del lago sobre la superficie corneando y embistiendo a los dementores hiriéndolos gravemente y matando y dispersando a unos pocos, mientras que el otro era un gran zorro. Un zorro plateado del tamaño de un caballo con seis colas.

''Yoko'' Resonó en la cabeza de Harry al ver a ese animal.

Comprendía que el ciervo era una conexión desde el Reikai(Desconocía como sabia eso o que era el Reikai) con su padre, pero...y el Zorro?

Entonces, tras despedazar a varios dementores que se disiparon al morir, después de que el Harry del pasado se desmayara del todo murmurando ''Papá?'', el zorro saltó y se introdujo en el cuerpo de Harry/presente/futuro mientras el ciervo se dispersaba.

Entonces una oleada de flashbacks y recuerdos despertaron instantáneamente en la mente de Harry, así como su personalidad, poderes, conocimientos y misión.

Hermione parpadeaba, y Harry usó su control sobre las plantas para crear un clon de hojas con parte de su consciencia y poderes.

Pero este clon tenia un aspecto muy diferente al suyo. Aparentaba tener unos 15 o 16 años, y tenia el pelo largo y rojo formando naturalmente una cola extraña. Su ropa también era distinta: Zapatos chinos negros, pantalones chinos de artes marciales blancos y una camisa china blanca de manga larga. Así como una mascara de zorro blanca de porcelana tapando su cara, sin mandíbula inferior, dejando la boca del clon al descubierto.

-Bueno, bueno, bueno...-Canturreó juguetón el clon sobresaltando a Hermione mientras Harry fingía hacer lo mismo.-No me esperaba esto, un Harry Potter usando un gira-tiempo y quedando a la vista. Y usando un Patronus del mismo poder del mio.

-Quien eres?-Siseó Harry en guardia.

-Eso es un secreto por ahora. ¿Te crees que llevo la mascara por gusto?-Sonrió con ironía el clon.-Pero no soy un enemigo, de lo contrario te habría desarmado y dejado a merced de los dementores. A ambos tiempos.

Esto hizo que tanto Hermione como Harry se relajaran y bajaran las varitas, pero no las soltaron.

-Ahora, creo oír como se acerca ente, por lo que lo mejor seria volver con el hipogrifo y escondernos. Os ayudaré esta vez ya que tengo un rato libre y nada mejor que hacer.

(Salto temporal, en la ventana de la torre donde encerraron a Sirius.)

Sirius estaba estupefacto. Sabia que de un momento a otro llegarían los del ministerio a aplicarle la pena del beso, y justo cuando pensaba que quería ver a su ahijado una vez mas...Este aparece en la ventana del 7º piso, montado en un hipogrifo junto a Hermione y un extraño. Un extraño amigable con una sonrisa traviesa que le hacia recordar sus tiempos de escuela.

-Harry, que...?

-No hay tiempo.-Interrumpió el moreno.-Sube.

-Pero...que...?

-Señor Black, con todo el respeto, tenemos mucha prisa.-Dijo el extraño enmascarado.- McNair ha ido a por los dementores y llegaran de un momento a otro.

Esto fue todo lo que necesitaba el animago para despertarse del todo, y de un salto se subió a la grupa del hipogrifo y volaron velozmente hasta la cima de la torre Oeste, donde aterrizaron y los dos trece-añeros y el extraño bajaron al instante.

-Este seria un buen momento para volver a la fuga, señor Black.-Sugirió el enmascarado de pelo rojo sangre.- Los dementores detectaran nuestra presencia cerca cuando empiecen a buscar. Debería irse o será tarde.

-Quien eres tu, por cierto?-Preguntó receloso Sirius.

-Por ahora...Un aliado. Veremos que soy en la próxima.-Sonrió.-Yo solo sigo mi propio camino y deber a mi propia voluntad y manera. Si necesitáis llamarme por un nombre concreto...Podéis llamarme...Kurama.

-Kurama?-Preguntó Hermione tratando de encontrar alguna referencia.

-Si. Yoko Kurama, Kitsune Kaito o El Zorro Ladrón.

-Sirius, tienes que irte ahora.-Recordó Harry.

-Pero un momento, como está el otro chico?-Preguntó preocupado el preso.-Ron? Está Bien?

-Se recuperará, solo un par de huesos rotos. Ahora ve.

Pero Sirius solo seguía mirando a Harry.

-No se como agradeceros todo esto...

-HUYE. Y que no te cojan.

Sirius sonrió orgulloso y se fue volando veloz en la bestia, no sin antes decir:

-Realmente eres hijo de tu padre.

Una vez Sirius se fue, Hermione saltó con ansiedad, aparentemente asustando a Harry(Fingiendo) y no inmutando al otro chico.

-Tenemos solo diez minutos para llegar a la enfermería! Si no, nos descubrirán!

-En tal caso seria bueno ir.-Señaló Kurama, recordándoles que estaba ahí.

Se deslizaron por las puertas y por los pasillos secretos, encontrándose a Snape terriblemente feliz con esa sonrisa maliciosa, pero tenían prisa, además, de desternillaban de pensar en la cara del Maestro de Pociones al descubrir que Sirius escapó otra vez.

Cuando esquivaron a un increíblemente feliz Peeves, solo quedaban tres minutos, pero finalmente llegaron a tiempo.

-Ahora os encerraré aquí.-Se oyó al director en la esquina.-Quedan cinco minutos para media noche. Creo que tres vueltas serán suficiente señorita Granger. Suerte.

Dumbledore salió de la habitación, cerró la puerta y sacó la varita para bloquearla con magia. Aterrorizados, los tres adolescentes dieron un ultimo sprint. Al verles, Dumbledore dibujó una sonrisa, pese a que esta vaciló un poco al ver al clon Kurama.

-Y bien?-Preguntó.

-Lo logramos, profesor. Sirius ha escapado-Anunció Harry emocionado.-Ha huido en Buckbeack.

-Bien hecho, y me parece...si, ya os habéis ido.-Señaló abriendo la puerta.-Así que entrad para que os encierre mientras tengo...unas palabras y preguntas con nuestro invitado sorpresa.

-Eso tendrá que esperar, señor Dumbledore-Dijo sonriendo el ladrón.-Puedo oír desde aquí al Ministro y a Snape corriendo por las escaleras a tres esquinas. Mas tarde los dos pueden hablarle de mi, pero no se preocupe...Volveremos a toparnos pronto.

Dumbledore estuvo apunto de pararle, pero Kurama se esfumó teletransportandose en un remolino de fuego azul.

Ahora, esto no fue realmente así. Si bien aprendió a hacer eso, en esta ocasión simplemente usó dicho fuego para inmolar al clon de hojas, cayendo las cenizas mezclándose y confundiéndose con el polvo, pero nadie lo notó.

Entonces, los dos restantes entraron en la enfermería y mientras el director atrancaba la puerta por fuera se tumbaron en sus camas, justo a tiempo de ver aparecer a Madame Pomfrey.

-Que, ya se ha ido?-Preguntó de mal humor entregándoles el chocolate para el ataque de dementores.-Ya puedo cuidar a mis pacientes?

Entonces Snape y Fuge derribaron la puerta seguidos por Dumbledore, y el primero empezó a gritarle a Harryque confesara haber liberado a Black.

-Madame Pomfrey, han salido de la cama?-Preguntó el director.

-No, señor.

-Ya ves Severus, tu rencor te nubla. Ahora dejales descansar. De inmediato.

Snape se fue hecho una furia, mientras Fudge decía que estaba desequilibrado y Dumbledore que solo estaba decepcionado, y mientras decidían sacar a los dementores de la escuela, Harry y Hermione se durmieron.

Bueno, Hermione se durmió. Harry dejó a su cuerpo caer inconsciente mientras desplazaba su espíritu de su cuerpo mediante proyección astral y se fue temporalmente al mas aya llevando consigo una especie de espectro encadenado.

Cruzó los cielos volando hasta que una figura en kimono femenino rosa montada en un remo apareció ante el.

La chica tenia el pelo largo y azul y le sonrió con alegría.

-Ya era hora, tardaste mucho en recuperarte.

-Bueno, no fue como cuando me reencarné en Shuichi que pasé directamente en cuerpo y alma, he tenido que reencarnar en vuestro proceso, Botan.-Sonrió Harry.-Pero los dementores han ayudado sin saberlo. Incluso darán una excusa para haberme librado de esto.

-Bien, vamos.

El chico y el espectro se agarraron al remo, y se vieron directamente teletransportados a una oficina. En ella había toneladas de papeles y documentos, así como una mesa y una butaca, en la cual se sentaba...UN NIÑO PEQUEÑO.

-Me alegro de veros de nuevo.-Saludó el Mocoso.

-QUE SIGNIFICA ESTO?-Bramó el espectro.

-SILENCIO-Espetó aun mas alto el niño, haciendo presente su Reiki y aterrando al espectro, que vio como el niño cambiaba a una forma de un joven de rasgos nobles antes de pasar de nuevo a un niño.-Tu, fragmento de alma de Tom Riddle, alias Voldemort, te encuentras en este momento en el otro mundo, el mundo espiritual.

Esto aumentó el terror del alma, puesto que lo que mas temía era la muerte.

-Ya no eres un Horrocux, has pasado al otro lado. Yo soy el príncipe Koenma, el actual dirigente del Reikai, y tu juez.-Señaló.-He visto tus crímenes razones y objetivos. Eres deplorable. Por suerte para nosotros eres medio reciente, así que nos seras útil. Seras torturado e interrogado, y luego condenado al Infierno del Hades.

-Hades?-Preguntó temblando.

-Seras torturado de las peores maneras hasta la muerte y resurrección una y otra vez 1000000 de veces 100000años y el proceso se repetirá en ese ciclo 1000 veces, y tras eso te espera...La nada, el vacío, la desaparición.-Explicó fríamente.-ONIS(DEMONIOS/OGROS)

Varios de los mencionados entraron con garrotes de pinchos y cadenas.

-Llevadlo a la sala de tortura y empezad. Llamad a Ibiki también.

Sonriendo, pues todos sabían de el, cumplieron su petición al instante llevándose al fragmento suplicante.

Koenma se giró a mirar a Botan y le asintió, así que esta abrió una puerta por donde pasaron dos personas muertas hace mucho...

Los Potter.

-Harry...HARRY-Gritó la mujer.-O dios mio...

La pelirroja, Lily Potter(Pelinaranja en realidad, como los Weasley) se lanzó a abrazar a su hijo adolescente.

-HARRY-Saltó llorando de alegría.-Oh, dios mio, me alegro tanto de verte...Bueno, no ya que significa que moriste, y como madre no te quiero muerto, pero...

-lo entiendo, pero...No estoy muerto, Mamá, Papá-Dijo sonriendo-les a ambos que ahora tenían una mirada preocupada.- No se lo has explicado, Koenma?

-No, acabamos de traerlos de su paraíso asignado para esto. Creíste que los tendríamos 12 años esperando aquí?

-No, pero si un año quizás ayudando.

-Harry, señor Koenma, podrían explicarse?-Sugirió el difunto animago ciervo tras presentarse a su hijo y darle el recibimiento correspondiente.

-Esto empezó hace mucho, en el Makai o mundo de los Demonios.-Comenzó Koenma.-Allí nació un zorro sobrenatural, un Yoko, de pelo plateado, que se convertiría en un domador de plantas y en el príncipe de los Ladrones. Su nombre era Kurama. Yoko Kurama, Kitsune Kaito o El Zorro Ladrón. Pero tras siglos de éxito, un cazador de recompensas lo hirió de muerte, y en forma de Yoko viajó a un mundo humano alterno al vuestro. Casi sin poder para poseer a alguien o transformarse hasta recuperarse, entregó todo su ser a un cigoto recién concebido, fusionándose con el y a todos los efectos reencarnando-se, pasando a ser Minamino Shuichi.

-Y que...que tiene ese zorro que ver con Harry?-Preguntó preocupada Lily. Tendrían que enfrentarse al Ladrón? Esperaba que no, no quería hacer peligrar a su hijo.

-Kurama habitó entre y con humanos desde su renacimiento. Pese a ser frío despiadado y calculador, su madre le dio también un mayor corazón y humanidad, albergando vínculos y amor. Por ello, pese a que no había cargos negativos contra el aquí, cuando la vida de su madre peligró, no dudó en unirse a dos peligrosos demonios y colarse a robar un objeto: El espejo de las tinieblas, que a cambio de su vida le concedería un deseo.-Explicó haciendo que los dos magos temblaran al saber de un objeto así y empezando a entender y respetar profundamente al zorro.- El daría su vida para salvar a Shiori, su madre. Pero gracias a la ayuda de uno de nuestros emisarios el Detective Espiritual Urameshi Yusuke, y que su deseo era puro, se le concedió sin consumir su vida.

Eso era un alivio.

-Se le juzgo por ello y fue condenado a servicios al Reikai como ayuda al detective junto a uno de los otros dos ladrones, Hiei, que solo estaba buscando crear siervos para encontrar a su hermana gemela. Vencieron a los mas peligrosos criminales y detuvieron un par de Apocalipsis, y luchó por el trono de los demonios pese a perder. Pero su naturaleza le previno del envejecimiento, y los vínculos restantes con los humanos eran escasos. Nosotros vimos entonces que hacer con el. Debería reencarnar de nuevo para ayudar a otro mundo, donde alguien alteraba la vida y la muerte y amenazaba con acabar con el equilibrio, es decir...vencer a Tom Riddle, alias Voldemort.

Entonces los dos Potter adultos comprendieron lo que pasaba, y el por que su hijo estaba allí.

-Tu eres Yoko Kurama?

-Así es, Mamá. Aunque esta nueva encarnación fue diferente a la que hice por mi mismo. Solo he despertado hace unas horas. Por una lucha masiva contra dementores.

-QUEEEEE?-Preguntaron furiosos ambos padres. Entonces Harry les contó que Sirius fue encarcelado por culpa de la rata, que pasó con esta, como Sirius escapó y lo de los dementores. Por no hablar de sus altibajos en aventuras en primer y segundo año.

-Les engañé con un clon de hojas y plantas con parte de mi poder.-Explicó.-Y mi magia de zorro ha despertado el gen Metamorfo de los Black(Si, se que estamos relacionados por la endogamia de los purasangre), así que solo he de cambiar mi ropa y Kurama está de vuelta.

-Hijo.-Llamó Lily aliviándolo al hacerle ver que aun era su hijo. Ese temor es por lo que nunca le contó a Shiori su secreto.-No me molesta que hagas de las tuyas, pero a diferencia de tu padre y su banda,ten algo de limites...Es por eso que Severus sigue siendo así.

-No, sigue siendo así porque es un imbécil aun mas inmaduro incapaz de dejar un muerto incluso si este se disculpó.-Dijeron a la vez padre e hijo, ya que Kurama miró los archivos de Koenma mientras este hablaba.

-Solo no seas demasiado duro.

-De acuerdo, no seré DEMASIADO DURO, pero si MUCHO. E irá a peor cada vez que actúe como el idiota que es en mi presencia.

-Por mucho que disfrute esta reunión.-Dijo una voz, perteneciente a una figura de 1,6 metros vestida de negro con el pelo como una llama.-Debo señalar que ese fragmento no dirá nada.

-Hiei.-Saludó el zorro reencarnado.-Ha pasado mucho tiempo.

-Hn. Apenas has despertado, ¿No es así?-Señaló lo obvio el demonio de fuego.- Tanto tiempo entrenando conmigo y Yusuke para no depender de tus plantas en una lucha antes de pasar a ser Potter y mira, sigues igual.

-Bueno, como bien has dicho, acabo de despertar.-Repitió Harry.-Ademas, la llama negra consume mucho poder, es para emergencia, y solo necesitaba u clon, cosa que solo logro con mis plantas.

-Hn, mas vale que uses ese entrenamiento, o le ordenaré al dragón que se coma tu brazo de nuevo cuando no te quede mas que usarlo.-Entonces le observó bien.-Y el tatuaje?

-Con mi yoki reprimido se escondió. Deberá reaparecer en breve.

-Por ello, Kurama.-Comenzó Koenma, llamándole de nuevo como hace tiempo.- Te hemos hecho esta pulsera, que reprime el poder de la llama como los sellos de las vendas de Hiei, mientras lo lleves tu tatuaje estará oculto, y tu único limite será que no podrás usar el fuego negro mas alla de llamas simples.

El niño le lanzó una especie de minirosario de cuentas negras con el kanji de fuego, sello y suerte escritos en cada cuenta, así que Harry/Kurama lo agarró al aire y se lo puso.

-Hmm...Hay algo mas en esta cosa, no? No os sorprendáis, me especialicé en sellos y barreras para evadirlos y romperlos para robar.

-Podrás cambiar tu vestimenta igual que tu aspecto.

-Vaya, eso es útil. Hey...-Miró a su alrededor.-Por que estas aquí, Hiei a todas estas? Y Yusuke?

-Yo estoy de parte de el como emisario ante Koenma.-Dijo sorprendiendo al zorro el Imiko(Niño prohibido.)-Ganó el torneo hace 6 meses, aunque el tiempo ha cambiado, y tardará 200 años en haber otro. Si gana tres veces seguidas, el torneo será para gobernar una semana, ya que el será el verdadero rey.

-A quien se le ocurrió esa locura.

-Votación popular entre los yokai de clase S.

-Hijo...-Llamó James.-Podrías explicar todo esto de lo que habláis?

-Me temo que no hay tiempo, señor Potter.-Declaró Koenma.-Su hijo ha llegado aquí con la ayuda de la proyección astral, pero el tiempo se agota y ha de volver a su cuerpo. No dudo de que Hiei podrá llenar los espacios en blanco cuando terminemos el trabajo.

(Un tiempo después, de nuevo en el cuerpo de Harry...)

Harry estaba en los terrenos mirando el lago. No hacia ni 24 horas que el ciervo y el zorro habían estado ahí. Descubrió que podía elegir cual de las dos formas salia, así que seria muy fácil mantener su identidad en secreto.

Ron ya recuperado de la pierna y Hermione estaban con el.

-Eso es sangrientamente increíble.-Murmuró Ron.-No usó ningún hechizo mas que esos dos el tal Kurama? Un patronus así de fuerte y es cosa con el fuego.

-RON; NO TE CALMES TANTO.-Espetó Hermione.-Uno no puede aparecerse en las barreras de Hogwarts. Quizás sea un mago oscuro peligroso y...

-Hermione, si fuera oscuro habría querido quitar del medio a Harry aprovechando que estaba débil, pero no solo no os hizo nada sino que os ayudó.-Le cortó Ron.

-Pero es un ladrón...

-No has leído Robin Hood?-Preguntó Harry.

-Buen punto.

-Quien?-Preguntó ahora Ron.

-Literatura muggle.

De repente alguien les hizo sombra. Al mirar arriba vieron a un muy contento Hagrid sonriendo-les.

-Ya se, que no debería estar tan contento porque Black ha escapado, pero...¿Sabéis? Buckbeack ha escapado.

-QUE?-Fingieron los tres estar sorprendidos.

-Si...ES LIBRE...Lo he celebrado toda la noche. Supongo que no le até bien. Pensé que al igual se topó con Lupin, pero anoche no se comió nada.

-Que?-Preguntaron preocupados.

Resultó que Snape había contado que era un hombre lobo por ''accidente'', así que Lupin debia irse. Se había pasado.

Snape sentiría la venganza de Kurama.

Bueno, que os parece?


	2. Chr2 El mundial Reaparicion del ladron

Taddaaa...Aqui tenemos un nuevo capitulo de este asombroso fanfic. Dejo la aparicion tras el partido para el proximo. Será interesante y mucho, lo juro.

Comentarios:

KaworuM:Gracias, muchas gracias. Los detalles de las venganzas los reservo, y puedo decir que muchas iran tras kurama y quizas tras Harry(Ginny obvio) pero con cual o cuales se queda...misterio.

natiiiiiii: Cierto, y tranquila...todo llegará. MUAHAHAHA...Y no es que le odie, es mas, le respeto, pero por mucho que lo haga sigue siendo un hipocrita inmaduro y necio. Quien haya leido toda la saga sabe por que.

, aquí lo tienes XD. Si, Hiei tambien hará aparicion(Aun tengo que pensar donde). Y si, Draco recivirá, fisica y verbalmente, MUAHAHAHA...

El Invencible Iron Man: Gracias, lo intento. Todo llegará, y te voy siguiendo.

Mere Mitsuki Taiyokai: Muchas gracias tambien. Harry será discreto, y la va a liar parda.

UNA COSA A TODOS:

Cuando lo actualice todo, sacaré otra, un cross de Harry Potter y Dungeons and Dragons. Recientemente mi grupo de tarados y yo empezamos una campaña de no muertos y vamos a ir a ver al dios de los vampiros, el original, y ahi me vino una idea. No es Harry convertido en algo y cambiando con eso el canon, no...Y si el dios de los vampiros y su señora, usando magia de poder abismal, lograran concevir un hijo, un vampiro nacido. Y si tras 12 años en el castillo de su padre, siendo instruido para un poder enorme, Albus Dumbledore, previendo el mal que acechará su plano en proximos años, recurré a un mal neutral para ayudarle, a traves de su hijo estudiando en Hogwarts? Vampire OC.

Den su opinion de ello, por favor(Aunque lo haré igual).

–

–

–

Que lo unico que logren tus enemigos sea hacer tu victoria mas gloriosa.

–

–

–

Harry, o Kurama, ya habia reordenado y clasificado sus recuerdos a la noche siguiente del haber viajado al Reikai. El viaje en tren fue tranquilo, quizas por las trampas de broma que le paró a Malfoy anonimamente.

Ron se animó al recibir la pequeña lechuza que envió Sirius, que despues parece que fue al sur ya que las cartas las enviaba con loros y Guacamayos.

Al volver a casa, gracias a su manipulacion de plantas podia saltarse las tareas del jardin y acabar ante su trabajo. Eso le dejaba tiempo para practicar con sus antiguos poderes, y deacuerdo con lo que sus padres y Koenma dijeron en otros viajes al Reikai,ya tenia una forma de reducir el gasto de energia usando tambien magia, y una historia y trasfondo plausible para Kurama. Koenma mismo se encargo de colocar y preparar los papeles y registros por si conviniera mostrarse abiertamente.

Los Durley no molestaban, ya que temian que Sirius se enterara y apareciera un dia en sentia como un gangster: Hacedme algo y mi padrino os hará dormir con los peces.

Pasó buena parte del tiempo desarroyando semillas de planta pseudopersona parasitaria con semillas de humanos cultivados (Seres surgidos como fruto de plantas, son como zombis que reciben ordenes, y su carne es como la de los humanos. A menudo los Yokai de baja estofa los cultivan para comer) y su ADN para crear semillas de clones, copias mas efectivas que el clon de hojas que usó en Hogwarts.

Con algo de investigacion, es decir, huyendo de paseo al mundo de los magos y usar su poder de metamorfomago para pasar de incognito, averiguó que las plantas del Makai eran conocidas, si bien tambien raras, peligrosas y muy muy valiosas. Cuando ''Kurama diera a ver su poder lloverian ofertas de todo tipo.

Con los clones ya mencionados, realizó en un par de dias todos los deberes del colegio. Los Dursley, con miedo de que Sirius apareciera, decidieron no bloquearle, y el resto del tiempo lo pasó entrenando sus poderes, indetectables gracias a que en su mayoria no usaban magia y que puso un sello en su cuarto, así como recuperar la practica con sus habilidades de sigilo, hurto y robo.

El Zorro Ladrón volveria, solo era cuestion de ver a quien robar.

Tenia que robar comida y hacer crecer frutas a menudo, porque los Dursley pusieron a Dudley a dieta, y para solidarizarse, todos la realizaban. Y eso redujo lo indecible las escasas comidas de Harry.

Mientras desayunaban, llamaron a la puerta, y Vernon fue a ver quien era. Se dió una brebe comversacion, y tras reir un poco Vernon cerró la puerta.

Al volver parecia que fuera a explotar.

-QUE?-Preguntó iracundo a Harry.

-De que?-Preguntó curioso el mago. Total, Vernon sabia que no convenia pasarse de la raya.

Eso no ayudó a su estado de animo, pero inexplicablemente aun creia que podia intimidar al chico de alguna manera.

-Ha llegado esto-Anunció vernon enseñando un papel violeta.-Una carta.

Harry pasó a leerla.:

Estimados señores Dursley:

No nos han presentado, aunque creo que Harry les habrá hablado de nosotros y nuestro hijo Ron.

Dentro de poco será la final de la copa del Mundial de Quidditch, el lunes por la noche a ser sinceros. Mi marido Arthur consiguió entradas gracias a unos contactos en el departamento de juegos y deportes magicos.

Espero sinceramente que nos permitan llevar a Harry al evento, es una oportunidad unica en la vida: Hace treinta años que Gran Bretaña no es sede del mundial, y las entradas son raras. Estariamos encantados de que Harry nos acompañara, y pasara con nosotros las vacaciones, para luego llevarlo al tren de Hogwarts.

Seria conveniente que enviaran la respuesta por correo normal, los carteros no saben donde vivimos.

Esperamos respuesta pronto. Atentamente:

Molly Weasley.

PS: Espero haber añadido suficientes sellos.

Cuando terminó de leer, Vernon llevó una mano al bolsillo y sacó algo.

-Mira esto-Gruñó medio rugiendo.

Era el sobre de la señora Weasley, y Harry casi se desternilla de la risa. Estaba cubierto del todo de sellos, solo habia en blanco un espacio diminuto con la direccion de los Dursley.

-Parece que si hay bastantes sellos.-Comentó como hablando del tiempo.

-El cartero se a dado cuenta.-Siguió Vernon.-Queria saber de donde venia. Lo ha visto extraño y...

-Y de nuevo trataras de intimidarme con tus amenazas vanas y de culparme de una anormalidad. Silencio.-Espetó Harry al ver que el muggle iba a hablar. Discretamente filtró un polen que le haria olvidar la conversacion en un par de horas.- Sepas una cosa, Dursley, tu y tu familia me debeis la vida y aun ha de verse el dia en que lo agradezcais. Y no me vengas con ue me acogisteis por vbondad, lo hicisteis por cobardia porque teniais miedo de que los magos se enteraran si me abandonabais. Sepas algo, hay cosas en la magia mil veces peores que un mago, y es mi presencia aquí durante el verano lo que alimenta el hechizo que las mantiene fuera de la casa. Trata de intimidarme, amenazarme o dañarme, y no solo te hare sufrir por ello, sino que me iré y destruiré la barrera, dejandote a merced de esas cosas, soy claro?

Vernon solo asintió mientras las esporas le borraban la memoria pero mantenian la sensacion de lo que debia hacer.

-Voy a escribir la carta diciendo que iré pero que no me vengan a buscar, ire yo a su casa esta noche, me voy a hacer las maletas.

Con ello, borró parte de la memoria de Petunia y Dudley por si acaso, y con magia empacó todo lo que necesitaba, y se´o en un amuleto sus semillas y otros artilugios antes de escribir la respuesta a los Weasley, diciendole a Hedwig que se quedara con ellos y se dispuso a dormir hasta la tarde.

Horas despues salió con el baul por la puerta tras despedirse, y tras ir a un lugar alejado sin casas, cambió su ropa y su aspecto para parecerse mas a Yusuke y levantó la mano derecha hacia la carretera.

Un autobus oscuro apareció de la nada a super velocidad. Las puertas se abrieron y sin dar tiempo a Stan a anunciarse, le entregó un galeon y tras recibir el cambio y anunciar que le llevaran a St. Ottery Catchpool se sentó a leer y fingir que simplemente estaba muy ocupado.

Finalmente llegaron, y tras despedirse y bajar del autobus, se dirigió hacia donde sabia que estaba la Madriguera mientras cambiaba su ropa y su aspecto de nuevo al habitual.

Cruzó la valla y llegó a la puerta y tocó.

Al cabo de unos segundos abrió la puerta una chica peliroja. Ginny. Abrió la puerta y se quedó en shock al ver quien habia ahi.

-Hola.-Saludó Harry.

Ginny no estaba preparada para resistir que el estubiera ahi. Y se desmayó.

-HOLA?-Llamó el zorro reencarnado.-Soy Harry, y hay una pelirroja inconsciente en la entrada.

* * *

>(Mas tarde.)<p><p>

-Bueno, ahora que ya estamos todos. Y despiertos...-Dijo la señora Weasley, haciendo que Ginny se sonrojara.-Como has llegado aquí Harry? Acaba de llegar tu carta.

-Bueno, saben como son los Malfoy con la sangre pura...-Comenzó haciendo que los demas asintieran.- Pues mis tios son iguales, pero con la ''normalidad'' desprecian la magia. Ya es muy tenso tenerme a mi en casa, pensé que no seria agradable que se juntaran con magos, por lo que vine aquí yo mismo.

-Pero como, Harry?-Preguntó Hermione.

-Tunica sencilla cubriendo mi cara y autobus noctambulo. Pan comido.

Estuvo tentado de decir ''Un buen mago nunca revela sus trucos'', pero se contuvo. Era mejor reservar esas frases para el carácter de Yoko Kurama. No queria dar demasiadas pistas.

-Harry, eso fue arriesgado. No deberias...

-Con todo el respeto, señora Weasley, pero solo es un autobus, y de momento este año no hay nadie tras de mi, es igual de arriesgado para mi que para usted.-Comentó Harry.-Aprecio su preocupacion, pero si se empeña demasiado en ello sera malo para los dos, los nervios y es estres son mas peligrosos que ese chisme.

-Supongo que tienes razón.-Suspiró la señora Weasley.-Ron, enseñale donde dormirá mientras termino la cena.

-Ya lo sabe, en mi cuarto.

-Vamos los tres entonces, es hora de un sermón educativo marca Granger.-Dijo Hermione.

Los dos temblaron ante ello(Harry de la risa contenida) aunque sabian que era una llamada para la reunion de sus teorias y observaciones. Naturalmente hablaria de sus estudios tambien, de ahi el temblor de Ron.

Empezaron a subir las escaleras, y Harry notó que Ginny los seguia discretamente. Y fue el unico en verlo, así que hizo como que no la vio.

Otro testigo en la ilusion de que el y Kurama eran entes separados ayudaria hasta que llegara el momento de decir la verdad.

Entraron en la habitacion de Ron y cerraron la puerta, aunque el ladrón percibió la sombra de los pies de la pelirroja al otro lado.

-Vas a mencionar los estudios al final de todo, no?-Comentó Harry como indicando que comenzara la reunion.

-Si, queria hablar de ese tipo, Kurama.-Dijo ella, captando la atencion de los tres oyentes(Uno, o una oculta).-Ha hecho un par de apariciones este verano.

-Que ha hecho?

-Yo tambien lo he oido.-Dijo Ron.-Se ha colado en casas de mortifagos que pagaron su libertad,y ha robado diveras mercancias, entregando algunas al Ministerio, y buena cantidad de dinero. Se colo sin alertar las barreras y alarmas, deshizo bloqueos como si nada y solo los mas cercanos a Dumbledore saben que fue el. Mi familia también lo sabe. Como estube en el ajo tambien les informaron del ladrón. Salvo a Percy, que es un perrito mascota de la autoridad.

-Los profesores.-Entendió Harry- Como lo saben?

-Aparentemente, dejó una carta en el despacho de Dumbledore antes de huir, clavada en una rosa con diseños extraños en los petalos, Dumbledore me escrivió explicandolo ya qque mis padres no son ''Anti_Magos'' y como tu, tuve contacto con el.-Dijo Hermione.-Diseño que estaba en todos los robos y entregas, peroparece que se ha quedado buena parte.

-Es como si revelar los secretos o donar una parte del botin lo hiciera para molestar.-Comentó Harry fingiendo estar pensativo.-Y no deja rastro?

-Ninguno.-Dijeron ambos. Entonces Ron declaró.-Bueno, nos salvó en el fin de urso, y solo roba a conocidos mortifagos que se salvaron con dinero. En mi opinion no es realmente malo.

-RON.-Exclamó la bruja.-Es robo, va contra la ley y...

-Tambien el soborno y no proporcionar juicios, sobretodo con todos esos medios disponibles.-Dijo Harry.-Admitelo, Hermione, la ley es una farsa en el mundo magico, yo tengo un aviso en mi historial por culpa de un elfo. Aun si no es legal o no está bien, ese ladron hace lo correcto.

-Quizas, pero...

-La autoridad no siempre tiene la razón o hace el bien. Mira a Snape.

-El profesor...

-Seguro que oyó toda la historia de Sirius y solo queria verle en el infierno. El mundo está mal Hermione, y seguir cada regla a rajatabla solo te llevará al desastre.-Dijo Harry.-Recapitula desde que nos conocemos. Las cosas solo van bien cuando rompemos ignoramos o rodeamos las normas para hacer lo que creemos que está bien.

-Ahhh(Suspiro.) Supongo que teneis razón...-Admitió ella-Y del colegio... Yo ya terminé mis deberes.

-Y yo.-Dijo Harry.

-HARRY...-Exclamó Ron horrorizado.-TE HAS PASADO AL OTRO BANDO.

-Me HAN pasado al otro bando. No tenia nada mejor que hacer con los Dursley.

Harry pensó entonces que deberia formular algun plan. Tenia la sensacion de que el partido seria algo peliagudo.

-Y como va todo?

-Aquí hay bronca a menudo.-Admitió Ron.-Mamá y los gemelos. Resulta que quieren abrir su propio negocio de bromas.

-Y?

-A mamá no le gusta. Quiere que trabajen en el ministerio.

-Eso es una locura, las bromas son un buen negocio, y entrar al ministerio...viendo la cantidad de incompetentes que hay no podria ser mas facil. Si las bromas no van bien pueden entrar cuando quieran.

-Si, pero sabes como es...Cuando se le mete algo entre ceja y ceja...

-Algo encontraran.

''Y puede ser una buena inversion del dinero que robé a los mortifagos''

Harry notó unos pasos y que Ginny se iba. La cena estaba lista.

Lo pudo evitar tres cosas:

Aburrirse con la chachara de Percy.

Escuchar al señor Weasley, sus comentarios eran buena informacion.

Y reirse cuando los gemelos dijeron que la mierda de drragón que recibió Percy la enviaron ellos. La unica incognita es como la consiguieron.

* * *

>(Dos dias despues...)<p><p>

-Y como lo haremos para que los muggles no nos noten?-Preguntó Harry.

-Ha hecho falta un gran esfuerzo y colaboracion.-Declaró el señor Weasley.- Puntos de aparicion, turnos de llegada, hechizos antimuggles...Para eso llevamos ropa muggle. Ademas iremos en traslador.

-Y como es un traslador.

-Pueden ser cualquier cosa. Generalmente objetos feos e inutiles que nadie quiere coger, para que no haya accidentes.

Tras levantarse temprano y caminar unos kilometros, llegaron a la cima de una subida.

-ARTHUR. AQUÍ. Es aquí hijo, llegamos.

-AMOS.-Exclamó sonriendo el señor Weasley. Tenia una barba castaña y la cara algo roja. En una mano llevaba una bota vieja.

-Gente, este es Amos Diggory, jefe del departamento de uso y regulación de criaturas mágicas.-Presentó el señor Weasley.-Conoceréis ya a su hijo Cedric.

Su hijo Cedric, de 17 años estaba tras el.

Todos se saludaron y comenzaron a hablar de la subida y lo agotadora que era.

-Son todos tuyos, Arthur?-Preguntó Amos.

-No, solo los pelirrojos. La castaña es una amiga, Hermione, y el pelinegro es otro amigo, Harry.

Pese al intento de que Harry pasara desapercibido, no funcionó.

-HARRY? HARRY POTTER?-Preguntó el hombre entusiasmado.

-Creo que soy el único Harry que los Weasley conocen, no?-Bromeó el con algo de su carácter de zorro escapándose.-NO? Oh, me ofendéis, Que otro Harry habéis tratado a mis espaldas. Me siento...

-Excluido?-Aventuro Fred.

-Plagiado?-Convino George.

-Algo así.

-Ced nos ha hablado de ti, y del partido que tuvisteis el año anterior. No es así, Ced? Les podrás contar a tus nietos que Ganaste a Harry Potter.

-Papa, no lo considero valido. Cayo porque...

-SI, pero tu no caíste, no?-Interrumpió Amos.-Gano el que volava mejor y...

-Me desmayo ante los Dementores y el campo estaba plagado-Interrumpió Harry.-Nunca se ha visto quien vuela mejor de los dos, claro que el gano el partido y yo la copa. Siendo así, que me gane cuanto quiera.

Cedric empezó a reír, viendo que por fin alguien era justo y escuchaba. Trató de decírselo a la gente, pero todos sacaban sus ideas, y Harry, que podria saltar con lo contrario diciendo que fue injusto(Que lo fue) Y la victoria era suya, decia que habia que comprobar de cero de forma justa quien era mejor.

-Si, bueno...-Farfulló Amos al ver que su hijo y Harry se entendian. Quizás debería centrarse en la opinion interna de asunto y la de su hijo, mas que la suya y la de la gente.

Tomaron el traslador y Se dirigieron al campo.

(Horas mas tarde...)

Después de ver como el muggle de la taquilla les daba problemas y De que Harry dejara unas cuantas semillas por el camino, finalmente plantaron la tienda ampliada magicamente. Habia que conseguir una menos...geriatrica.

Luego fueron a por agua, viendo varios espectaculos ridiculos y conocidos por el camino.

Ludo Bagman llegó poco despues a hablar con el señor Weasley y acabó por apostar con los gemelos Weasley.

-Chicos, no deveriais hacer esto-Pidió el señor Weasley.-Vuestra madre...

-No seas agua fiestas, Arthur.

-Si no les importa, yo hago la misma apuesta que los gemelos.-Dijo una voz que a Hermione y Harry se les hizo conocida.-Aunque yo apuesto 100 galeones.

La frase vino de un adolescente de unos aparentes 15 años de largo pelo rojo sangre y traje chino de color azul y verde. Levaba un antifaz/mascara plateada de zorro con lineas azules.

Era Kurama.

En realidad era un clon germinado, pero eso solo lo sabia Harry.

-Y usted es...

-Es Kurama.-Anunció Hermione con algo de desconfianza en su cara y en la de algunos Weasley, salvo los gemelos.

-Bueno, seria mas convincente si no llevara una mascara para tapar su identidad.-Dijo Bagman.

-Oh, no se equivoque.-Sonrió cogiendo un extremo de dicho accesorio.-No es para tapar mi identidad, es para tapar y evita el efecto que mi cara tiene en las mujeres. Si yo no quiero, nadie me encuentra o identifica.

-No estas siendo algo presumido?-Preguntó Bagman, con Ginny y Hermione(Y algunas otras que escuchaban) en silencioso estar deacuerdo con el.

-Apostamos diez galeones sobre eso tambien?

-OK.-Acordó el mago.

Kurama bajó el antifaz, mostrando su cara al completo. Era claramente un bishonen, con los ojos verdes como los de Harry pero de pupila algo afilada, con un brillo seductor y travieso. Su pelo parecia mas sedoso para las mujeres ahora, y su piel parecia emitir un brillo solo superado por el de las veelas en los hombres, su boca era algo fina como antes.

Salvo por Ginny y Hermione(Que solo se sonrojaron profunda y brillantemente), todas las mujeres reflejaron un corazon rosa palpitante en sus ojos y se lanzaron a abrazar en masa deseando un pedazo del adolescente pelirrojo.

Cuando se calmaron y Kurama se puso el antifaz de nuvo, ante la decepcion de todas, se alejaron algo avergonzadas.

-Ten tus 10 galeones.-Murmuró Ludo algo gruñon.-Me los devolveras mas tarde.

-No lo creemos.-Anunciaron el adolescente y los gemelos mientras Ludo antaba sus nombres en el recibo de apuestas y se iba.

Todos miraron al pelirrojo recien llegado con desconfianza.

-Que haces aquí?-Preguntó Hermione.

-Pregunta tonta. Es obvio, vamos. Que hacen TODOS aquí? Tengo que gastar mi comision en algo, no?

-Comision?-Preguntó el señor Weasley.

-Bueno, soy como un Robin Hood, pero una parte va para mi.

-Me disculparas si aun y así no me gusta que mi familia se junte con ladrones.

-Ohhh...comprensible, por cierto: Bajo la alfombra, dos racholas hacia la ventana, en las cocinas.

Todos le miraron desconcertados.

-Es donde está la trampilla donde los Malfoy escondes sus articulos ilegales. Dejé una buena cantidad de cosas en casa de mis victimas, para poder canjear la informacion en otro momento. Tengo entendido que Weasley y Malfoy no son los mas amigos.

Los gemelos sonrieron y pasaron los brazos por la espalda del que nombraron su nuevo colega.

-Genial.

-Asombroso.

-Favuloso.

-Magistral.

-Kurama, como buen bromista, si bien a mayor escala.-Pronunciaron los dos a la vez.-Nos gustaría realizar una propuesta contigo.

-Chicos...-Comenzó el señor Weasley que se imaginaba por donde iba esto.

-Me imagino por donde va esto, señor, y creame, no es ni de lejos mala idea.-Interrumpió el kitsune.

Arthur decidió quedarse de testigo, y todos entraron en la tienda.

-Bueno, señor Zorro. No se si ha oído de nuestro proyecto...

-Te refieres a vuestros inventos de artículos de broma? Si, lo comentabais hace un rato y yo estaba cerca.-Dijo impresionándoles a todos, ya que no lo vieron.-Lo dije antes, si yo no quiero, ni se me ve ni se me encuentra.

-Bueno.-Dijo Fred.-La idea seria...Eres obviamente extranjero y te mueves en círculos distintos.

-Nuestra propuesta implica...Maneras e ingredientes...exóticos.

-O algonos muy difíciles de conseguir.

-Ya veo...-Dijo el sonriendo.-Lo admito, me resulta ridículamente fácil conseguir lo que necesitáis o saber que podríais necesitar.

Todos miraban la transacción, Harry a mil por hora riendo por dentro.

-Perfecto.-Sonrieron los dos.

-La pregunta es...-Dijo el zorro.-Soy un ladrón, aun siendo decente y honrado, mi beneficio es importante. Así que...que gano yo?

-Aparte de nuestro favor amistad y sociedad.

-Veo que tenemos la misma sensación.-Dijo Kurama.-Sois ingeniosos y con talento para esto. Fácilmente eclipsaríais a Zonko's. Solo faltan dos cosas: Productos de mayor impacto, en donde yo entro, y fondos. Estando aun en la escuela, de forma adecuada, podríais conseguirlos fácilmente.

-Y...-Aventuró Fred.

-A cambio quisiera el 25% de acciones de la futura empresa.

Eso impresionó incluso a los gemelos.

-Eso es algo menos y diferente de lo que íbamos a ofrecer.-Dijo Fred

-Obviamente tienes algo en mente socio.

-Así es.

-En tal caso, para aceptar...-Dijo George.

-Deberíamos ver que tienes que ofrecer a la sociedad.

Ahora todos miraban con interés, ya que excepto que era un hábil ladrón no sabían que podía hacer.

-Eso es fácil. Nací con muchas capacidades especiales, y una resultará muy útil.

Extendió la mano, y de su manga salieron vides y enredaderas que se movían como tentáculos antes de producir flores exóticas y mágicas valiosas en pociones.

-Puedo controlar, modificar y convocar plantas a mi antojo, todo vegetal responde ante mis deseos.-Dijo sonriendo.-Estas flores son muy valiosas, quedaos-las como prueba de la efectividad del contrato. Nos veremos para los detalles.

Entonces brilló un momento hasta deshacerse en fuego azul fantasmal, kitsunebi, que tomó forma de zorro de fuego azul.

Dicha forma saltó hasta Ginny y se redujo a una esfera que se posó en su pelo y desapareció, dejando una rosa en el pelo de la pelirroja enredada como adorno, y una nota.

_Una flor digna para otra, aunque no haga justicia. Quedatela, cree-me que podría salvarte la vida mas tarde. Espero que nos veamos en otro momento._

_Yoko Kurama. Ladron kitsune. Principe de los ladrones._


	3. Chapter 3 Caos en el mundial

HOLLA GENTE. Siento la tardanza. Tuve un bloqueo tras empezar un par de historias nuevas, y luego me puse enfermo, no podía estar muy inclinado mucho tiempo sin vomitar y apenas me podia centrar, así que apenas tuve tiempo de escribir. El capitulo de hoy es corto, pero pese a ser necesario no relata hechos relevantes(Lo siento) solo le da algo mas de accion y reconocimiento a nuestro yoko. Veré de poner proximamente datos adaptados para el falso pasado de Kurama, creedme, será el caos.

Comentarios:

natiiiiiii: Tranquila. Pronto, muy pronto, MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA...

Gajeel Redfox Crossover Fan: Antes Kuroashi no Sanji. Cambiando de nombre de nuevo, eh? Falta poco, y saldran Hiei y Yusuke XD.

Silver D. Wolf: Thanks XD.

MarinaTerumiPotter: AQUÍ LA TIENES.

–

–

–

"Las verdades mas dificiles de aceptar son las que se notan a simple vista."

–

–

–

Kurama, (Pues estaba en su forma de Shuichi Minamino con el traje y su mascara) estaba rodeado de tipos en tunicas negras con mascaras de calavera, Mortifagos. Habia dejado un clon jerminado con Ron y Hermione, queria la diversion en primera linea.

-Quien eres?-Preguntó uno de ellos con voz grave.

-Otro Muggle quizas.-Se rió otro.-Dejemoslo igual que a los otros.

-Muggle? Debeis tener una seguridad de pena si un muggle es capaz de colarse en vuestras casas y robaros vuestro dinero negro y articulos ilegales.-Se burló el zorro tras su mascara.

-TU.

Todos atacaron a la vez, lanzando diversas maldiciones, provocando una explosion al chocar todas en el espacio vacio en el que antes estaba Kurama, que se movió a una velocidad semejante que parecia teletransportarse.

-Ara, ara...Eso no fue muy agradable.-Decia como reprendiendo a un niño.-Ya que no os vais a presentar, aunque se quienes sois, lo haré yo.-Esquivó una maldicion con pereza, agachandose y sonriendo.-Yo soy Yoko Kurama, El principe de los ladrones, el Zorro Demonio. Y el que os va a derrotar con un movimiento.

Llevó un puño hacia atrás aguantandose la muñeca mientras su puño brillaba en blanco y azul. Uno de los mortifagos lo vió y se desapareció, pero el resto no eran tan listos. Kurama lanzó un puñetazo al vacio con el puño brillando.

-REIGAN GATLING(PISTOLA ESPIRITUAL AMETRALLADORA)

De la esfera de luz azul que era el puño de Kurama, salieron varias esferas mas pequeñas que golpearon sin piedad como una metralleta a los mortifagos que salieron apaleados e inconscientes, provocando que sus hechizos se rompieran y los Muggles que tenian flotando cayeran de culo al suelo.

-Accio.

El que habia escapado volvió y atrajo a todos sus compañeros hacia el. Aparentemente podrian delatarse...Y eso no convenia.

-Es inutil.-Se burló Kurama.-Tarde o temprano acabareis en Azkaban.

-Pagaras por esto, creeme. Portus.

La piedra a su derecha fue convertida en un traslador que agarró, haciendo que el y los mortifagos desaparecieran en un remolino de luz, justo en el momento en que aparecieron los aurores. Aparentemente lo habian visto todo...Pero o eran muy desconfiados o eran corruptos, porque algunos apuntaron al pelirrojo con sus varitas.

-QUIETO.

-Bueno, os hago el trabajo y así me lo pagais?-Se burló.

-Silencio. Eres muy sospechoso.

-De que? De apalear mortifagos y salvar Muggles? Lo sospechoso es que no lo hagais vosotros. Adios.

Y se desvaneció en fuego azul, dejandoles con el deshecho de la lucha.

Kurama saltó entre los arboles, siguiendo la señal de su clon germinado, que estaba conteniendo a Ron junto a Hermione.

-Hermione es bruja.-Espetó el clon Harry al que instigaba la pelea. Malfoy.

-Tu diras lo que quieras, Potter.-Dijo Malfoy con una sonrisa maliciosa.-Pero si crees que no saben reconocer a una sangre sucia lo llevas claro.

-PERO QUE TE HAS CREIDO:-Chilló Ron.

Pero antes de que nadie hiciera nada, una liana se enredó alrededor de Malfoy, paralizandolo de miedo y por la atadura, mientras de tierra salian hojas purpureas con dientes afilados formando una boca como de planta carnivora.

-Vaya, así que aquí se me cayeron las semillas deborahombres.-Se burló Kurama saliendo de las sombras impresionando a los presentes.-Y veo que ha encontrado comida.

-SUELTAME, GUSANO. NO SABES QUIEN SOY? MI PADRE...

-A tu padre le acabo de dar una paliza, no dudo de que era uno de los de las mascaras.-Espetó Kurama con una sonrisa traviesa y maliciosa en el espacio de su mascara que dejaba ver su boca y mandibula. -Y en cuanto a quien eres, si crees que una planta carnivora no sabe distinguir un insecto a deborar cuando lo ve lo llevas claro.

La planta entonces abrió mucho la "Boca" y enguyó a Malfoy de un trago ante la atonita mirada de todo el mundo salvo Kurama, que se hacercó tranquilo a la planta, que se arrodillo y gimió ante el como un perrito, incluso agitando una raiz como una cola.

Kurama acaricio la hoja que seria la cabeza de la planta en el bulbo y dijo:

-Buena chica, creo que lo hemos traumado bastante hoy.-Se rió.-Ve a descansar.

Y entonces la planta brilló y se redujo a una semilla en la palma de Kurama, dejando a Malfoy lleno de babas en el claro en posicion fetal temblando y gimiendo "Mami, mami".

Empezaron a caminar riendose, dejando al rubio humillado atrás.

Eso ha sido...BRUTAL.-Halagó Ron.

-Gracias, Weasley. No está mal para un ladron, no?-Se rió Kurama.-Aunque podria haber dejado que la planta digiriera las ropas de esa rata.

-No es un poco demasiado? Incluso para Malfoy?-Preguntó Hermione.

-No tendrá daños permanentes.

-Y que mas puedes hacer?-Preguntó Ron.

-Ah, ah, ah...-Reprendió en broma el pelirrojo de pelo largo.-Un buen mago nunca revela sus trucos.

-Trucos?

-Es una frase Muggle, Ron.-Dijo Harry.-Te lo explicaremos mas tarde.

-Bueno, yo he de irme.-Dijo Kurama.-La agenda del ladron es apretada: Tengo cosas que robar, corruptos que desplumar y secretos que usar. Sayonara.

Hubo un estallido de fuego azul deslumbrandoles, haciendo que cerraran los ojos, permitiendo que Kurama volviera a su forma de Harry y ocupara su sitio tras devolver al clon a su semilla y volver a su ropa comun.

Así, cuando abrieron los ojos pareció que se habia desaparecido en fuego azul.

-Puede ser un ladrón, pero es genial.-Alabó Ron.-Creeis que es cierto que el padre de Malfoy era uno de los de las mascaras?

-ESO ESPERO.-Espetó Hermione con rabia, pero sonriendo.-Así Kurama le habrá apalizado.

-Parece probable. Malfoy se veía muy contento y confiado...Hasta que se llenó de babas.

Eso desencadenó otra andada de risas en el grupo, que se reía a carcajada limpia sin poder evitarlo. No veían a los gemelos ni a Ginny, que eran a quienes buscaban, pero si mucha otra gente, que seguía de lejos lo que pasaba, aparentemente había mas enmascarados, por pocos que fueran, y otros pocos se recuperaron del ataque de Kurama. No eran muchos, pero...la gente es muy cobarde.

Mas adelante habia un grupo de adolescentes en pijama discutiendo muy alto. Una chica se acercó y preguntó:  
>-Où est Madame Maxime? Nous l'avons perdue...<p>

-Que?-Preguntó coherentemente Ron ante el idioma extranjero.

-Oh.-Dijo la chica antes de alejarse y señalarlos diciendoles a los demas "Ogwarts".

-Beuxbastons.-Dijo Hermione.

-Que?-Dijo desconcertado Ron de nuevo.

-La academia de magia Beuxbastons.-Explicó Hermione.

-No creo que Fred y George llegaran hasta aquí.-Dijo Ron, que sacó la varita y junto a Hermione la usó para iluminar el camino. Harry, notó que se la robaron en el estadio, pero tenia que mantener un tiempo su fachada de no ser tan habil, así que fingió darse cuenta ahora.

-Mierda...Lo que faltaba...He perdido la varita.

-QUE?

Miraron por todas partes, pero no la encontraron.

-Quizas esta en la tienda.-Pensó Ron en voz alta.

-O se te ha caido mientras corriamos.-Propuso Hermione.

-Puede ser. Es lo mas probable, o eso o me la han robado.

-HAY MAGOS MALOS...-Chilló una voz.-GENTE VOLANDO AQUÍ Y ALLA. WINKY NO QUIERE VER.

La elfina domestica de Crouch, Winky salió como arrastrando un peso de los arbustos, aterrorizada.-Gente...VOLANDO POR LOS AIRES. Winky no quiere verlo.

Y desapareció entre los arboles al otro lado del camino.

-Que le pasa?-Preguntó Ron.-Por que no corre.

-Qizas no ha pedido permiso.-Dijo Hary, pese a boservar la huella de que algo era arrastrado por donde pasó la elfa.

-QUE TRATO MAS INJUSTO.-Espetó Hermione.-Esto es pura crueldad y esclavitud.

-Pero eso es lo que quieren los elfos.-Dijo Ron.-No la oiste en el palco?

-Honestamente, Ron.-Dijo acaloradamente la chica.-La gente como tu mantiene estas injusticias.

-Hermione, Ron tiene razón.-Dijo Harry.-Los elfos fueron creados así, instintivamente desean servir, su cerebro fue creado naturalmente para ello. Dobby es un caso aparte.

-Pero Dobby...

-Fue mil veces peor tratado que eso, y aun y así busca trabajo.-Dijo Harry.-Hay problemas mas importantes que algo que resulta natural, y no es el momento.

Por el camino vieron varias cosas, como a Stan Stunpike, el guardia del Autobus Noctambulo proclamar que era cazador de vampiros y que iba a ser ministro de magia.

Ron no pudo evitar burlarse gritando que el habia creado una escoba capaz de ir a marte. O era por el encanto de las veelas? Bah, a quien le importaba.

Tras arrastrarlo un rato encontraron un claro en el bosque, bastante amplio y silencioso.

-Creo que podemos esperar aquí.-Dijo Harry, con los sentidos alerta.-Oiremos cualquier cosa cerca a decenas de metros a la redonda.

Al decir eso, apareció Ludo Bagman. Habia cambiado mucho, de estar alegre y rojo, pasó a palido y nervioso por la situacion.

-Que haceis aquí solos?-Preguntó.

-Ha habido una revuelta en el campamento.-Dijo Harry desviando su atenciion mientras una liana le robaba la bolsa de oro real que llevaba encima. No era idiota, sabia que el oro que les dió a los gemelos y que recogió Kurama era de Leprechaurn y que se desvaneceria.

-QUE?

-Campamento. Familia muggle flotando.-Explicó como hablando con un niño neardental.

-MIERDA.-Exclamó Bagman antes de desaparecerse en un "POP".

Despues de eso se pusieron a escuchar a ver si oian venir algo del campamenteo. Quizas ya habia terminado, estaba todo en silencio.

-Espero que pillen a Lucius Malfoy tras una de las tunicas.-Siseó Ron.-Os imaginais la cara de Malfoy si pasara?

-Y si no pueden bajar a los muggles?-Preguntó con preocupacion la bruja.

-Podrán, tranquila.

-Estan locos: Hacer esto...-Dijo ella en shock aun.-Y delante del ministerio entero...

-Borrachos mas probablemente.-Dijo Harry.

De repente callaron. Parecia que alguien se acercaba arrastrand los pies a ellos.

Harry, discretamente preparó un Reigan por si las cosas se pusieran ruidosas poder usar un clon y echarle la culpa a "Kurama".

-Quien anda ahi?-Preguntó Ron, sin que el o Hermione se dieran cuenta de la bolita de luz en el indice de Harry.

La voz por su parte los ignoró y gritó:  
>-MORSMORDE.<p>

Una cosa enorme de color verde brillante salió de la oscuridad, alzandose sobre los arboles y flotando formando una marca siniestra: Una calabera con una serpiente saliendo de su boca.

-Qu...?-Comenzaron Ron y Hermione, pero antes de que terminaran de decir nada y de que Harry pudiese lanzar su Reigan, aparecieron mas de veinte magos con las varitas alzadas.

-DESMAIUS.

Varios chorros de luz volaron en todas direcciones, esquivandolos los adolescentes por poco, y disipando Harry el Reigan. Muchos testigos y Kurama podria ser acusado de ser mortifago. Mejor esperar.

-PARAD. PARAD.-Gritó una voz familiar.-PARAD, ES MI HIJO. Harry...Ron...Hermione... Estáis bien?

-ARTHUR, SAL.-Espetó una voz. Era Crouch.-QUIEN HA SIDO. QUIEN DE VOSOTROS HA SIDO?

-Nosotros no tenemos nada que ver con esa cosa.-Siseó Harry.-Pero tu sabes algo, no es así?

Todo el mundo le miró en frío y shock, mientras la rabia inundaba la cara de Crouch.

-COMO TE ATREVES?

-Entonces, dime, por que inmediatamente asumes que tres críos que no tienen ni 14 años saben usar magia de ese nivel? O tratas de tapar algo o no estas en condiciones de trabajar bajo estrés.

Hubo un duelo de miradas entre los dos, que fue interrumpido por el señor Weasley.

-De donde ha salido la marca?

-De allí tras los arbustos.-Dijo Hermione.-Hemos oído un conjuro y...

-La veo muy bien informada, señorita.-Espetó Crouch.

-A eso se le llama ser un testigo, y acusarnos no es la mejor forma de lograr que colaboremos.-Espetó Harry.-Hemos oido una voz joven allí. Quizas deberías investigar y hacer su trabajo.

Rebuscaron, y encontraron a la elfa de Crouch, Winky. Y llevaba...

-Esa es mi varita.-Dijo Harry.

-Vaya, vaya...Estas confesando?-Preguntó Amos Diggory. Crouch no se atrevia a atacar verbalmente a Harry mas. Sabia que podia acabar mal si Harry descubria o sugeria mas.-Te has deshecho de ella tras conjurar la marca?

-Insinuas...Que un niño de apenas 14 años, con testigos de llevar 2 horas sin varita ha conjurado a distancia un hechizo de mago oscuro medianamente experto?-Respondió Harry.-Acabo de perder mi fe en el ministerio.

La cosa acabó en varias disculpas, tras el testimonio de Winky(Que fue despedida) y de sus dos amigos, básicamente los oficiales se disculpaban mas que respiraban, pero todos sabian que Harry no dejaría pasar esto, y mas tras "Averiguar"(En realidad ya lo sabia) que esa era la marca de Voldemort. Le habían acusado de ser partidario del asesino de su familia.

Ahora podía aplicar una excusa para tener mínima colaboración con el ministerio a través de ambas identidades: Harry y Kurama.


	4. Chapter 4 Legada a hogwarts

En resumidas cuentas, El señor Weasley despertó a todo el mundo tras un par de horas de sueño, salvo a Harry, que mostraba estar tan furioso con el Ministerio que no durmió.

Utilizó la magia para empacar las tiendas, y salieron del campamento lo más rápido posible.

La señora Weasley estaba desesperada tras haber leído el Profeta aquella mañana. Estaba casi segura de que alguien había muerto. La pobre pensó en reprender a Harry por enfurecerse con el Ministerio, que solo estaban muy preocupados, pero el ver la ira en sus ojos le hizo mirarlo desde otro ángulo. Aceptó internamente que el Ministerio hizo mal, a regañadientes, y no dijo nada del tema.

El tiempo pasó, y finalmente llegó el 1 de Septiembre, el dia de la vuelta a Hogwarts.

Y Harry no estaba tan desinformado como cabria esperar. Actuando como Kurama, al infiltrarse en las casas de varios ex mortifagos influyentes y altos cargos del Ministerio. Sabia que este año se daría el Torneo de los Tres Magos.

Naturalmente, como Harry tendría que actuar ignorante. Además, no le interesaba realmente el torneo. Si bien seria interesante, para algo así podría simplemente robar en Gringotts. N, el se inscribiría, pero por ordenes de Koenma. Aparentemente era necesario, sin duda tenia que ver con Voldemort. No habían sacado mucho del fragmento, pero si bien el año anterior no se involucró, esta vez tenia todos los números.

El caso es que se habían despedido ya. Estaban ya los tres del trio dorado con Neville en un compartimento del tren. Ron estaba mas que feliz de presumir ante Neville de haber estado en el palco del estadio de Quidditch.

-La abuela no quiso ir. Debió de ser bestial.

-FUE LA CAÑA.-Exclamó Ron.-Al estar en el palco lo vimos todo, a Krum en primera fila.

-Por primera y ultima vez en la vida, Weasley.

Todos giraron la vista para ver a Draco Malfoy, mirándolos con desprecio habitual en el.

-No creo que nadie te haya preguntado, Malfoy.-Comentó Harry tranquilamente, mirando por la ventana sin prestar atención, repasando mentalmente los esquemas de seguridad de la mansión Malfoy tras revisarla la ultima semana. Le encantaba burlarse de ellos. La ultima vez fue enviándole por correo a Narcissa su propia ropa interior con su rosa firma. Fue taaaaaan divertido ver la reacción de Lucius al ver eso. Y mas cuando su nuevo elfo le confirmó que Narcissa fue fiel y que la ropa era robada, mas cuando leyó tras la nota de burla que Harry/Kurama le había birlado varias joyas y sacos de galeones.

Con la cara roja por la tozudez, tratando de parecer intimidatorio, señaló a una de las mangas del traje de gala de Ron.

-Que es eso Weasley?

-Se le llama ropa. Suele ser para tapar la vergüenza de la ropa interior.-Declaró Harry interrumpiendo la diatriba.-He oído que eso no abunda en tu casa. Ropa interior digo.

-Que? Como? No, da igual, no me interesan lo que oigas.- Gruñó el Slytherin.- Pero en serio, eso es ropa? Si no se lleva desde el 1890...

-Wow, Draco, te veo demasiado bien informado. No te hacia tan viejo.-Se burló Harry.-Y aun en cuarto año? Debes de ser deficiente. Mira adonde lleva la pureza.

-COMO TE ATREVES, SANGRE MESTIZA?

-Mestizo pero mas listo y mejor en general. Ya vemos como demuestras la astucia Slytherin.-Se rió Harry, silenciando a Draco, que se veía al borde del aneurisma.

Hermione miró analíticamente a Harry mientras Ron y Neville se desternillaban, y Crabbe y Goyle miraban desde la puerta desconcertados. Harry actuaba parecido a Kurama, pero había diferencias. Harry no mantenía tanto misterio ni era tan descarado como Kurama, de hecho aun mantenía algo de Timidez. Además, Harry no era Metamorfomago, y el aspecto de ambos era muy distinto, además de ser Kurama mayor y experimentado.

En conclusión, eran distintos, solo parecidos por casualidad. Quizás porque Harry se sentía mas respaldado por Sirius ahora y por el Shock con los dementores que lo llevaría a parecerse mas a quien le ayudó a salvar la vida. Admiración involuntaria.

-COMO SEA. No durarías nada en el torneo de los tres magos. Mi padre me lo dijo hace siglos.

-Mas viejo y mas idiota de lo que creía.-Cortó Harry.-No se que haces en 4º año. Por favor, ordena un poco tu cerebro, creo que tu pureza te lo blanqueó.

Draco estaba rojo de ira, pero aun era un Slytherin. Sabia que le habían derrotado esta vez solo con la lengua. Pero se vengaría pronto.

Se dio la vuelta y se fue, llevándose a sus dos gorilas.

-Eso ha sido brutal compañero.-Susurró Ron.-LE has humillado y callado. Y ha cantado. EL Torneo de los tres magos. Lo habéis oído? Es legendario.

-Por que exactamente?-Se hizo Harry el ignorante.

-Es una vieja tradición en la cual tres escuelas compiten en tres pruebas para obtener la gloria y demostrar que su escuela es la mejor.- Explicó Hermione.- Ha habido muchas muertes en los torneos, y se canceló hace décadas. Por que lo habrán reincorporado?

-Para distraer la atención quizás.-Relató una voz que todos conocían.

Era Kurama. Un clon germinado en forma de Kurama, pero el al fin y al cabo.

-KURAMA.-Exclamaron los tres.

-Menos mal que he silenciado la puerta, u os habría oído todo el tren.-Se quejó el ladrón.- Nadie os ha enseñado discreción?

-QUE HACES AQUí?-Exigió Hermione.

-Ir a Hogwarts, duh.- Se burló el pelirrojo.- Parece que será un año interesante y queria verlo.

-Que quieres decir?-Preguntó Ron.

- He robado en tantas casas de gente influyente que incluso me he colado en reuniones. Sabia del torneo desde poco después de ayudaros el año pasado.-Relató.- Parece interesante, así que me dije "Por que no apuntarme?"

-Pe...Pero no puedes.- Tartamudeó Hermione.- No eres un alumno de Hogwarts, y dudo que seas de otra de las escuelas.

-Teoricamente tampoco se podía entrar a robar en una casa de un alto cargo del ministerio y lo hice.-Replicó Kurama.- Solo hay que saber bastante de runas, encantos, aritmancia y barreras. Todo tiene una manera de hacerse y deshacerse. Solo hay que averiguar como. Como va la investigación de tus hermanos con mis productos, Ron?

-Eh? Ah...Parecen ir mucho mas rápido y van aumentando repertorio. Tienen tanto por hacer que tardaran en necesitar mas.

-Bueno, estaré alrededor aun si no me ven. Solo que lo vayan comentando de vez en cuando cuando haga falta.

-Que querías decir con distraer la atención? No nos desviemos del tema.-Preguntó Harry, llamando de nuevo la atención a lo que dijo el ladrón al aparecer.

-Analicemos las cosas de las que se tiene constancia por el ministerio y que seguramente se filtraron por los hijos a los padres: Un basilisco de un milenio petrificando alumnos, la inocencia de Hagrid tras su condena injusta, la plaga de dementores como protección ineficiente, Sirius se coló en la escuela...Es obvio que quieren algo para distraer la atención y que dejen de tener a la prensa encima.

-Y por que quieres participar?

-Para ver si alguna de las pruebas me da un reto. Robar en casa de ex terroristas y altos cargos es muy fácil. En fin, yo me voy adelantando. Sayonara.

Y desapareció en un fogonazo de fuego azul, consumiéndose el clon sin dejar ni cenizas.

-Hay que admitir que sabe hacer tanto entradas como salidas.-Comentó casualmente Harry, riéndose por dentro de las caras de sus dos amigos.

El viaje siguió sin contratiempos hasta el final.

Al abrir las puertas del tren, como si estuviera todo calculado, resonó un trueno ensordecedor. Como pudieron, y tapando sus cosas, se movieron bajo la lluvia hasta llegar a una enorme figura.

-Hey, Hagrid.-Saludó Harry.

-Todo bien, chicos?-Saludó el hombre.-Los carruajes están aquí, los veis? Nos vemos en la fiesta si no nos ahogamos antes. Hasta luego.

Y se fue.

-Pobre Hagrid y pobres novatos.-Comentó Harry.-No me gustaría cruzar en barca el lago con esta lluvia.

Subieron a uno de los carruajes, agradeciendo la sequedad y el calor al cerrarse la puerta y se relajaron. Al cabo de poco tiempo, los carros ya habían cruzado las puertas de Hogwarts.

Mientras Ron comentaba que el lago iba a desbordarse, bajaron del carro, y entonces, un globo de agua calló encima de el empapándolo.

Era Peeves, molestando de nuevo. Lanzó un segundo globo, pero mientras que Hermione lo esquivó asustada, Harry solo se apartó tranquilamente, sacó la varita y murmuró algo.

Peeves, que sabia que un 4º año no le podía hacer nada y que no vio ningún efecto visible, lanzó de nuevo un globo, directo a Harry.

Este sonrió y no se molestó en esquivar. El globo explotó como impactando en algo antes de tocarlo, y el agua salpicó en todas direcciones, rodeando a Harry sin tocarle.

Obviamente Hermione no se lo esperaba y se mojó.

Peeves, Ron y Hermione lo miraron desconcertados y el solo dijo sonriendo.

-Impervius. Muy útil.

-Que hacen esperando?- Se oyó la voz de la profesora McGonagall, que fulminó a Peeves con la mirada.-PEEVES. DEJALES Y VETE O LLAMO AL DIRECTOR. Y todos ustedes, acompañen-me.

Les guió hasta las puertas del gran salón, donde siempre se celebraba la fiesta de bienvenida.

El Gran Palacio se veía espléndido, como siempre, decorado para la fiesta de inicio de curso. Platos y copas de oro brillaban a la luz de cientos y cientos de velas flotando sobre las tablas en el aire.

Las cuatro mesas de las casas estaban llenas de estudiantes charlando, en la parte superior de la sala. Hacia mucho más calor ahí.

Harry, Ron y Hermione pasaron por delante de los de Slytherin, Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff, y se sentó con el resto de los Gryffindors en el otro extremo de la sala, al lado de Nick Casi Decapitado, el fantasma de Gryffindor. Blanco perlado y semitransparente, Nick estaba vestido esta noche en su jubón de costumbre, con un gran collar en particular, que sirvió al doble propósito de verse mas festivo y asegurarse de que su cabeza no se tambaleaba demasiado en su cuello parcialmente cortado.

-Buenas noches.-Dijo, sonriendo a ellos.

-Igualmente, aunque no sea muy acertado decir que son buenas.-Dijo Harry sonriendo, aunque realmente disfrutaba la lluvia. El sonido le relajaba y el agua alimentaba las plantas. Pero no le gustaba mojarse bajo ella.- Espero que se den prisa con la selección, la verdad, me muero de hambre.

La selección de los nuevos estudiantes en las casas se llevó a cabo al comienzo de cada año escolar, sino por una combinación desafortunada de circunstancias, Harry no había estado presente en un puesto propio.

En ese momento, una voz sin aliento muy emocionada lo llamó:

-Hola, Harry.

Era Colin Creevey, un tercer año que consideraba a Harry especie de héroe.

-Hola, Colin.-Dijo Harry con cautela. Enma Daio sabia que el niño era demasiado entusiasta.

-Harry, ¿Adivina qué? ¿Sabes una cosa, Harry? Mi hermano está empezando! Mi hermano Dennis!

-Bueno, bien por el.

Harry observó la mesa. Aparentemente el profesor de Defensa no había llegado aun. De las conversaciones que había oído, y por la ley de Murphy, se imaginaba que su nuevo profesor seria el ex auror, Ojo loco Moody, aunque no estaba seguro.

La selección(Y la ridícula canción del sombrero) se dieron sin ninguna interrupción.

Finalmente apareció la comida y la gente empezó a llenar sus platos.

-Tenéis suerte de que haya una fiesta en toda la noche, sabéis.-Dijo Nick Casi Decapitado.- **Hubo problemas en las cocinas.**

**-¿Qué pasó?-Preguntó Harry interesado. Ya se imaginaba, teniendo en cuenta el conocer a Dobby, que con la antigüedad de Hogwarts debía de tener Elfos. Y de lo poco que sabia no eran holgazanes.**

**-Peeves, por supuesto.-Respondió Nick Casi Decapitado, moviendo la cabeza,** **que se tambaleó peligrosamente.** **Sacó su gorguera un poco más arriba del cuello.- La discusión usual, ya sabes Quería asistir a la fiesta, y bueno, seria algo bastante fuera de lugar, ya sabes cómo es, absolutamente incivilizado, no puede ver un plato de comida sin arrojarla.**

**Harry casi sonrió, imaginando la perspectiva.**

**-Llevamos a cabo un consejo de fantasmas: El Fraile Gordo estaba a favor de darle una oportunidad mas, pero, lo más sabiamente, en mi opinión, el Barón Sanguinario puso su pie en el suelo.**

**-Sí, pensamos que Peeves parecía molesto por algo.- Dijo Ron sombría mente.- Entonces, ¿qué fue lo que hizo en la cocina?**

**-Oh, lo de siempre.- Dijo Nick Casi Decapitado, encogiéndose de hombros.- Causó estragos y caos. Ollas y cacerolas en todas partes. Nadó en la sopa.** L**os elfos domésticos estaban perdiendo la cabeza...**

_**Clang.**_

**Hermione había dejado caer su copa de oro.** El zumo** de calabaza se extendió de manera constante por el mantel, manchando varios pies de naranja el lino blanco, pero Hermione no le prestó atención.**

**-Hay elfos domésticos **_**aquí?-**_**Preguntó****, mirando fijamente, horrorizada a Nick Casi Decapitado.- Aquí en **_**Hogwarts?**_

**-Por supuesto.-Dijo Nick Casi Decapitado, sorprendido por su reacción.- El mayor número en cualquier vivienda de Gran Bretaña, según creo. Más de un centenar.**

**-Nunca he visto uno!-Dijo Hermione.**

**-Bueno, casi nunca salen de la cocina durante el día.-Explicó Nick Casi Decapitado.- Vienen por la noche para hacer un poco de limpieza ... vigilar los fuegos, etc ... Quiero decir, se supone que no debes verlos. Esa es la marca de un buen elfo doméstico, que no sabes que está ahí.**

Entonces pasó. Hermione preguntó si tenían las mismas condiciones de trabajo que un humano. Y cuando se enteró de que no, se cerró en banda, despotricando y refunfuñando sobre ello. Eso era lo que a Harry no le gustaba. Hermione era una buena chica, y muy inteligente...Pero ese cerebro la hacia arrogante, se creía mejor inconscientemente, creía que sabia mejor y que su opinion era la correcta. También tenia demasiada fe en la autoridad, pero esta se iba reduciendo lentamente.

-Hermione, piensa. Por que es esto? No solo por la superioridad mágica. Piensa, por que los elfos no se han revuelto?-Expuso Harry.-Y no digas que les han lavado el cerebro, es imposible hacer eso sin excepción con una raza entera.

-Dobby...

-Dobby busca trabajo de nuevo, así que no es excepción. Y si bien quiere cobrar dudo que sean mas que unos knuts, ya que seguro que solo quiere sentir que se le compensa la tortura de los Malfoy. Piensa e investiga Hermione: Por que desean seguir siendo esclavos, por que no han pedido bajas o que al menos se les de ayuda en caso de disfunción. No son bestias, son Seres según el tratado de Criaturas, pueden acudir a la ley y hacer solicitudes.

**Pero era inútil. Infantilmente se tapó las orejas negando con la cabeza y gruñendo "Trabajo esclavo. Eso es lo que hizo la cena. **_**Mano de obra esclava."**_

**Y se negó a comer otro bocado.**

-Como quieras.-Dijo encogiéndose de hombros.- Pero espera un "Te lo dije" en el futuro.

-Tengo que pedir una vez más por su atención, mientras doy una pocas noticias.-Dijo el director comenzando los anuncios del curso.- **El señor Filch, el conserje, me ha pedido que les diga que la lista de objetos prohibidos en el interior del castillo de este año ha sido ampliada para incluir Yo-yos chillones, discos voladores y boomerangs con colmillos.** **La lista completa comprende unos cuatrocientos treinta y siete artículos, creo, y se pueden ver en la oficina del Sr. Filch, por si alguien quiere comprobarlo. **

**Las esquinas de la boca de Dumbledore se crisparon.** **Y continuó: **

**-Como siempre, me gustaría recordarles a todos que el bosque en los terrenos está fuera del terreno permitido a los estudiantes, como es el pueblo de Hogsmeade para todo año por debajo de tercero.** **También es mi deber doloroso** **informarles de que la Quidditch Copa y la Copa de las Casas no se llevarán a cabo este año.**

**-QUEEEE?- Exclamó todo el Equipo de Quidditch de cada casa, excepto Harry, que miraba calculador al anciano, y planeaba como hacer introducción.**

**Dumbledore continuó sin inmutarse:**

**-Esto se debe a un evento que será a partir de octubre, y durante todo el año escolar, ocupando gran parte del tiempo de los maestros y de la energía** , p**ero estoy seguro de que van a disfrutar muchísimo.** **Tengo el gran placer de anunciar que este año en Hogwarts...**

**Pero en ese momento, se produjo un estruendo ensordecedor del trueno y las puertas del Gran Salón se abrieron de golpe.**

**Un hombre estaba en la puerta, apoyado en un bastón largo, envuelto en un manto negro de viaje.**

**Todas las cabezas en el Gran Salón se giraron hacia el desconocido, de pronto iluminado por un relámpago que brillaba a través del techo.** **Él bajó la capucha, sacudió una larga melena de cabello entrecano, gris oscuro, y luego comenzó a caminar hacia la mesa de los profesores.**

**Un **_**ruido metálico**_** sordo resonó en el salón con cada paso.** **Llegó al extremo de la mesa, giró a la derecha y se fue cojeando pesadamente hacia Dumbledore.** Su rostro estaba deformado y lleno de cicatrices.

**La boca parecía un tajo diagonal, y una gran parte de su nariz había desaparecido.** **Pero fueron los ojos del hombre que lo hacían temible.** **Uno de ellos era pequeño, oscuro y brillante.** **El otro era grande y redonda como una moneda, y un azul vívido, eléctrico.** **El ojo azul se movía descuidadamente, sin parpadear, y fue rodando hacia arriba, abajo y de lado a lado, con total independencia del ojo normal, y luego corrió hacia la derecha otra vez, apuntando hacia la parte posterior de la cabeza del hombre, dejando ver solo el blanco.**

**El forastero llegó a Dumbledore.** **Extendió una mano que fue tan mal cicatrizada como su cara, y Dumbledore se la estrechó, murmurando palabras que Harry no podía oír.** **Parecía estar preguntando al extraño, que negó con la cabeza sin sonreír y contestó en voz baja.** **Dumbledore asintió con la cabeza e hizo un gesto al hombre hacia el asiento vacío a su lado derecho.**

**-Les presento a nuestro nuevo Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.- Dijo Dumbledore alegremente, en el silencio.- El profesor Moody.**

**-Y eso es lo que se llama una gran entrada.-Se oyó una voz. Una que Dumbledore, el Trio ****dorado y unos pocos estudiantes reconocieron, mientras Moody saltaba y sacaba la varita, apuntando a su silla. De detrás de la misma apareció un adolescente de largo pelo rojo y una mascara blanca de Kitsune y con ropa blanca.**

**Kurama.**

**-Como has llegado tras de mi?-Gruñó Moody.**

**-Soy sigiloso.- Se rió entre dientes.- El mejor ladrón. Creo que leísteis de Kurama, no?**

**Esto dejó con ojos como platos. Definitivamente oyeron de el.**

**Mientras todos miraban fijamente a su clon germinado, Harry contenía su risa pensando en que tan divertido era hacer esto.**

**-Como sea, Moody, no eres el único con derecho a hacer una aparición impresionante. Y confesaré algo: El año será muy interesante con lo que viene. Estaré observando.**

**FWOSH.**

**Y desapareció en un fogonazo azul, dejándoles a todos en shock, pues en Hogwarts uno no puede aparecerse.**

**Dumbledore se aclaró la garganta otra vez. Tratando de calmar el ambiente, pensando en tratar con esto después.**

**-Como estaba diciendo...-Dijo con una sonrisa hacia el mar de estudiantes ante el.- Vamos a tener el honor de acoger un evento muy emocionante en los próximos meses, un evento que no se ha celebrado durante más de un siglo.** **Es para mí un gran placer de informarle de que el Torneo de los Tres Magos se llevará a cabo en Hogwarts este año.**

Y empezaba el efecto mariposa para el caos.


	5. Chapter 5 Las tres escuelas

En conjunto, la desaparición de Kurama frente a todos causó un gran revuelo. Era un hecho conocido que la desaparición era un acto imposible en Hogwarts, a menos que el director retirara las barreras.

Por supuesto, como no, esto llegó a fuera de las paredes del castillo, causando que Rita Skeeter publicara un articulo sobre como el anciano director estaba confabulado con el infame ladrón indetectable.

Una posterior investigación reveló que las barreras no fueron tocadas, por lo que publicó otro insinuando que tan capaz eran ambos, Dumbledore y Kurama, de manipularlas y descifrarlas.

Harry no se preocupaba por esto aun, pues todos esos comentarios aderezaban el halo de misterio de su alter ego pelirrojo.

Oyó a **Fred, George y Lee Jordán discutir métodos mágicos de envejecimiento para entrar en el Torneo de los Tres Magos, anunciado en el banquete. Realmente eso hacia sonar las alarmas de Harry:**

**Un torneo, prohibido hace mas de un siglo por su extrema mortalidad, reiniciado, combinado con la suerte anual de su reencarnación para atraer problemas al nivel de un desastre regional, con un psicópata planeando recuperar su cuerpo y poder y matarlo?  
>Era obvio que iba a acabar entrando al torneo como Harry Potter. Si sabia bien como iría, usarían el cáliz de fuego para seleccionar a los campeones de las escuelas, un objeto mágico de gran poder mágicamente vinculante.<strong>

**Los malditos Geis eran algo delicado, juramentos de magia y alma, por lo que aun pudiendo deshacerse de ello, era muy arriesgado, probablemente seria mucho mas fácil y productivo aceptar y entrar. Así que quedaba usar el plan B: Entrar un clon como Shuichi Minamino alterando el papeleo de Kurama, y entrar manipulando el flujo del Cáliz para sustituir Harry al campeón de Hogwarts y Kurama a Harry.**

**Eso reduciría también los objetivos a vigilar y resguardar.**

**Ahora solo faltaba ver que gran esquema era el que encajaba en la pieza que era esta trama. Ya no estaba conectado a Voldemort, pero su instinto, su sexto sentido le decía que el tenia que ver en lo que iba a pasar.**

**Eso significaba que era algo muy maligno, torcido y oscuro, relacionado con devolverle al poder y movilidad y que debía terminar con el asesinado por Tom resucitado.**

**"Esto va a ser un desafío tan entretenido como molesto"**

**-Hoy no está mal ... fuera toda la mañana.-Dijo Ron, que corría el dedo por la columna del lunes de su calendario.- Herbología con los Hufflepuffs y Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas ... maldita sea, todavía estamos con Slytherin …**

**-Podría ser peor. Yo tengo el refuerzo e incorporación a runas antiguas para iniciar tras la intensidad al ritmo normal a mitad de curso.-Dijo Harry. Tras terminar, había hablado con McGonagall para dejar adivinación e incorporarse a runas. **

**El día anterior, tras acomodarse todos antes de que fuese el primer día de clases, le hizo una prueba tras una lectura breve, y gracias a su "Yo" como Kurama, tenia gran talento para ello, por lo que preparó un horario para integrarlo.**

**-Pero por que lo dejaste adivinación? Es fácil, solo hay que decir desgracias.**

**-Es perder el tiempo, y honestamente es molesto oír constantemente como voy a morir.**

**-Pero...**

**-Ron, vas a ser aplastado por un cuadro mal colgado.- Le silenció Harry, haciéndole palidecer.- Ahora imagina eso 6 veces al día.**

**-Tu punto...**

**-Has hecho bien, Harry.- Comentó Hermione.- Al menos tienes un tema útil.**

**-Veo que vuelves a comer.-Comentó Ron.**

**-He decidido que hay mejores maneras de hacer mejoras sobre los derechos de los elfos.-Dijo Hermione con altivez. **

**-Sí ... y tenías hambre.-Dijo Harry, sonriendo.-Seguiste mi sugerencia?**

-Sugerencia?

-Investigaste por que están esclavizados los elfos?

-Que importa? Es algo inhumano y...

-Y cambiar eso conllevaría el genocidio.- La silenció Harry.

-Que?

-El vinculo actúa en dos sentidos de amo y siervo, es un pacto. Los elfos no producen la magia que su sistema necesita por si mismos, por ello el vinculo: A cambio de que los magos entreguen parte de su magia para que el elfo viva y produzca la suya, les sirven.- Explicó Harry.- Crees que Dobby seguía con los Malfoy porque si? Es porque no podía romper el vinculo el sin morir. Solo el amo puede romper pacíficamente el vinculo, dándole al elfo tiempo para buscar otra fuente de vida. Harías bien en no generalizar por dos elfos. Y además, es perfectamente humano el como viven.

-COMO PUEDES DECIR ESO? No tienen salario, ni bajas de enfermedad ni...

-No tienen salarios porque no tienen gastos. Viven en casa de sus amos, atraen el agua con su magia y comen de la comida de la familia pero sin ser vistos, que es su firma de eficiencia.- Calló a la bruja de nuevo Harry.- No son humanos, así que solo tienen unas pocas enfermedades, la mayoría poco mas de una molestia, y una letal, así que la baja es irrelevante, y está marcado por ley que un elfo muy viejo pese a ser parte del vinculo, si no puede trabajar, descansa hasta su final mientras su sucesor le cubre y ayuda.

-Así que todo mi esfuerzo.

-Es un sinsentido, si.- Asintió Harry.- En lugar de ir a salvar algo innecesariamente, deberías, si insistes, ir a proteger sus derechos. Es bastante obvio que los de Dobby fueron muy violados.

-Si... eso haré...- Dijo vacilando Hermione, pero con nueva determinación.

**Hubo un crujido repentino por encima de ellos, y un centenar de lechuzas entró volando por las ventanas abiertas, llevando el correo de la mañana.** **Instintivamente, Harry miró hacia arriba, pero no había ni rastro de blanco entre la masa de color marrón y gris.**

**Ninguna carta por el momento, asi que se dirigieron a Herbologia, clase que no creía que ahora fuese un problema con sus poderes de nuevo.**

**Esas eran las plantas más feas que Harry había visto en su vida, al menos en el mundo humano.**

**De hecho, se veían menos como vegetales y mas como babosas gigantes gruesas, que sobresalían verticalmente del suelo.** **Cada uno se retorcía un poco, y tenía un número de grandes protuberancias brillantes sobre ellas, que parecían lleno de líquido.**

**-Son "Bubotuberculos,"- Dijo la profesora Sprout enérgicamente.-Hay que exprimirlos y recoger el pus. **

**_-¿El qué?_****- Preguntó Seammus.**

**Huelga decir que Harry simplemente acercó los frascos discretamente con sus manos de carterista, y manipuló la planta para que sus protuberancias actuaran como tentáculos, dejando toda la pus en los frascos y prácticamente nada en la planta.**

**Al terminar, hasta la profesora se preguntaba como demonios lo hizo.**

**Por lo que fueron a Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, y Harry vio por primera vez en ese cuerpo a un tipo de seres que esperaba no volver a cruzarse jamas.**

**Langostas parasitarias Antropófagas del Makai. Parecían deformes langostas sin cascara, horriblemente pálidas y de aspecto viscoso, con piernas que salen en lugares muy extraños y sin cabezas visibles, aunque con el tiempo su coraza seria dura como la roca solida. También tenían un aguijón los machos para matarse entre ellos por las hembras(Que en su lugar tenían una ventosa ****para drenar la sangre y luego comer la carne por separado y nutrirse mas, a diferencia de los machos que lo separaban en el estomago. Eso hacia a las hembras mas grandes y peligrosas).**

**O como Hagrid los llamaba, Excregutos de cola explosiva. En honor a las llamas de propulsión en su cola. En el Makai se usaban en las trampas mas molestas, aun si te librabas de la trampa, esas cosas te seguían para devorarte.**

**Había cerca de un centenar de ellos en cada cajón, cada uno de unos seis centímetros de largo, pero llegarían a los 6 metros, que se arrastraban entre ellos, golpeando ciegamente en los lados de las cajas. Estaban emitiendo un poderoso olor a pescado podrido. **

**"Esta clase va a ser un infierno los próximos meses"**

**Horas después se encontró en la enseñanza intensiva por la tarde de Runas Antiguas. Su memoria y observación de ladrón le fueron de perlas en ese momento para avanzar lo mas rápido posible.**

**"Además, quien sabe?" Pensó sonriendo para si mismo mientras atendía y apuntaba. "Kurama podría ser el primer ladrón en robar a los goblins en gringotts frente a sus narices y tener éxito sin ser atrapado con esto."**

**Poco después se reunió con Ron y Hermione, y llegaron al vestíbulo, que estaba lleno de gente haciendo cola para la cena. **

**Acababan de llegar al final de la línea, cuando una voz sonó detrás de ellos.**

**-Weasley! Hey, Weasley!- Malfoy, Crabbe y Goyle estaban allí de pie, cada uno viéndose satisfechos por algo.**

**-¿Qué?-Espetó Ron.**

**-Tu padre está en el periódico, Weasley!"-Dijo Malfoy, blandiendo un ejemplar del ****_Profeta_**** , y hablando en voz muy alta, para que todos en el hall de entrada lo oyeran.-** **Escucha esto!**

**_ERRORES DE MÁS EN EL MINISTERIO DE MAGIA  
><em>****  
><strong>**_Parece como si en el Ministerio de Magia aún no hayan terminado los _**_problemas_**_, escribe_**** Rita Skeeter, corresponsal especial.**

_**Recientemente criticado por su mal control de multitudes en la Copa Mundial de Quidditch, y aún no puede dar cuenta de la desaparición de una de sus brujas, el Ministerio estaba sumido en la vergüenza fresca ayer por las travesuras de Arnold Weasley,**_ _**del Uso Incorrecto de los Artefactos Muggles. Arnold Weasley, quien fue acusado de posesión de un coche volador hace dos años,**_ _**ayer fue involucrado en una pelea con varios aurores muggles ('policías') a través de una serie de cubos de basura altamente agresivos.**_

_**El Sr. Weasley parece haberse apresurado a la ayuda de "Ojoloco" Moody, el anciano ex-Auror que se retiró del ministerio cuando ya no era capaz de decir la diferencia entre un apretón de manos e intento de asesinato.**_

**_Como era de esperar, el Sr. Weasley se encontró, a su llegada la casa fuertemente custodiada, que el señor Moody había vuelto a plantear una falsa alarma. El señor Weasley se vio obligado a modificar varias memorias antes de que pudiera escapar de los policías, pero se negó a responder_**** al Profeta y sus ****_preguntas sobre por qué se había involucrado el Ministerio en una escena tan poco digna y potencialmente embarazosa._**

**-Y hay una foto, Weasley!-Dijo Malfoy, dado la vuelta al papel.- Una imagen de tus padres fuera de su casa - si se le puede llamar una casa!** A t**u madre no le vendría mal perder un poco de peso, no? **

**Ron estaba temblando de furia. Todo el mundo lo estaba mirando.**

**-Vamos, Ron...**

**-Oh, sí, te quedabas con ellos este verano, ¿verdad, Potter? Así que dime, es su madre realmente tan gorda, o es sólo la foto?**

**_-Por que mejor no hablamos de tu_**** madre, Malfoy?-Dijo Harry con una sonrisa bromista mientras él y Hermione agarraban la parte de atrás de la túnica de Ron para evitar que fuera a por Malfoy.-Esa expresión que tiene, como teniendo mierda bajo sus narices? La tiene siempre o es sólo porque estabas con ella?**

**El pálido rostro de Malfoy fue ligeramente rosado. **

**-No te atrevas a insultar a mi madre, Potter.-Siseó.**

**-No trates de repartir algo que no puedas tomar entonces, novato.- Espetó fríamente Harry sin dejar su sonrisa.- Pero si así lo prefieres, hablemos de tu padre: Me planteo cometer agresión contra ti. Puedes preguntarle a tu viejo de mi parte cuanto es la tarifa para evitar Azkaban? Imagino que con su carácter encantador debe de mantenerse al día del cambio de precios.**

**-COMO TE ATREVES? MI PADRE FUE...**

**-DESCUBIERTO.- Espetó mas alto sorprendiendo y callando a Draco.- Y sus trapos sucios extendidos por el Ministerio gracias a Kurama de lo que leí el mes pasado. Cuanto de tu fortuna se ha perdido para cubrir eso, Malfoy Que tanto te falta para la pobreza?**

**Malfoy parecía que iba a explotar, pero oía los murmullos y sabia que todos escuchaban. Sabia que no iba a ganar esta pelea.**

**Pero la venganza llegaría.**

**Dando pisotones dio media vuelta y se fue. Como toque final, Harry alteró un poco el musgo de la puerta de las mazmorras, izando una cuerda cuando Malfoy daba un paso, haciendo a el y sus lacayos tropezar y caer rodando por las escaleras, haciendo que el pasillo estallara en risas.**

**La vida era buena.**

**(El jueves siguiente)**

**-¿Sabes por qué Snape está de tan mal humor, ¿no?-Dijo Ron a Harry.-Moody.**

**Parecía que la frustración y rabia del viejo murciélago habían aumentado durante el verano. Eso era un factor, y sin duda el perder el trabajo que quería, de nuevo le debía de poner furioso.**

**Pero no era lo único.**

**Los Graffitis que Harry hizo en su despacho y en su almacén, así como en su cara, mientras el dormía, el robarle varios ingredientes y libros raros y el usar sus poderes para mutar o descomponer sus ingredientes vegetales sin duda no lo tranquilizó, precisamente.**

**Ni tampoco echarle tinte azul en el pelo. Azul fluorescente.**

**-Creo que Snape tiene un poco de miedo de él, ya sabes.-Dijo Harry, como hablando del tiempo.**

**-Imagínate si Moody transformara a Snape en un sapo cornudo...-Dijo Ron, con lágrimas en los ojos al imaginar la divertida escena.- Y le hiciera rebotas en todo su calabozo...**

**-No es tu fantasía que haga eso con Malfoy.**

**-No, esa es en un hurón en el gran Pasillo de entrada.**

**Pronto se oyeron pasos distintivos de Moody venir por el pasillo, y entró en la sala, viéndose tan extraño y aterrador como siempre. **

**Sólo podían ver a su pie de madera sobresalir de debajo de su túnica.**

"Extraño... no se ve tan acostumbrado a su prótesis como debería tras tanto tiempo. Como si estuviera desequilibrado"

**-Guardad los libros. No los necesitareis.**

**Moody sacó un registro, sacudió su larga melena de pelo gris canoso de su rostro torcido y lleno de cicatrices y comenzó a gritar nombres, su ojo normal se movía constantemente hacia abajo por la lista, mientras que su ojo mágico giró, miraba a cada estudiante al contestar.**

**-Hoy mismo.-Dijo, cuando la última persona había contestado.-He recibido una carta del profesor Lupin** **acerca de esta clase.** **Parece que han tenido una base muy sólida en la lucha contra las criaturas oscuras - que ha cubierto Boggarts,** **Gorras Rojas, Hinkypunks, Grindylows,** **Kappas y hombres lobo... Es eso cierto?**

**Hubo un murmullo general de asentimiento.**

**-Pero vais por detrás - muy por detrás - sobre el tratamiento de las maldiciones.-Dijo Moody.-Así que estoy aquí para traeros a la altura de lo que los magos pueden hacer y sí tengo un año para enseñar cómo hacer frente a lo oscuro...**

**-¿Qué, no te quedas?-Soltó Ron.**

**El ojo mágico de Moody se dio la vuelta para mirar a Ron, que parecía muy preocupado, pero después de un momento Moody sonrió - la primera vez que Harry le había visto hacerlo.**

"Él no sonríe muy a menudo en nuestros días, de lo que he oído." Pensó Harry. "Hmmm... Me pregunto como lograr un ojo así, suena útil"

**-Eres el hijo de Arthur Weasley, ¿eh?-Dijo Moody.- Tu padre me sacó de un rincón muy ajustado hace unos días...** S**í, me voy a quedar sólo un año.** **Favor especial a Dumbledore...** **un año, y luego de vuelta a mi retiro tranquilo. **

**Él soltó una risa áspera y, a continuación, golpeó las manos nudosas juntos.**

**-Por lo tanto... Derecho en las Maldiciones. Vienen en muchas concentraciones y formas.- Dijo centrado.- Ahora, de acuerdo con el Ministerio de Magia, tengo que enseñaros contra-maldiciones y dejarlo en eso... Yo no tengo que mostrar las maldiciones oscuras ilegales hasta que esté en sexto año.** **No se supone que tengáis que tener la edad suficiente para tratar con ello hasta entonces.** **Pero el profesor Dumbledore tiene un mejor opinión de los nervios que tenéis, que podéis hacer frente a esto,** **y yo digo que cuanto antes sepan en contra de que están, mejor. ¿Cómo se supone que debéis defenderos de algo que nunca han visto?** **Un mago que está a punto de poner una maldición ilegal no va a decir lo que está a punto de hacer.** **Él no va a hacer que sea agradable y educado en vuestra cara.** **¡Tenéis que estar preparados.** SIEMPRE** alerta y vigilante. Y tendrías que guardar eso, señorita Brown, cuando estoy hablando.**

**Lavender dio un salto y se sonrojó.** **Estaba mostrando a Parvati su horóscopo completo debajo de la mesa.**

"Tengo que conseguir uno de esos, aun si robo ese a finales de año."

**-Así que ... ¿alguno de ustedes sabe las maldiciones más fuertemente castigadas por la ley mágica?**

**Fueron tres en total.**

**Imperius, control mental.**

**Crucio, tortura.**

**Avada Kedavra, muerte instantánea.**

**Una clase de introducción desagradable.**

**Dos días después, Moody decidió hacerles construir su voluntad, poniéndolos, de uno en uno, bajo el Imperius y dar una orden simple pero ridícula, y ellos deberían negarse.**

**El único capaz de hacerlo fue Harry, quien resistió sin problemas, gracias a sus pensamientos fríos y su experiencia pasada con compulsiones, pero otros resultaron bastante entretenidos.**

**(El día 30 de Octubre, como un par de meses después.)**

**Todo empezó con una nota en el tablón de anuncios comunes del Gran Comedor:**

**TORNEO DE LOS TRES MAGOS.**

**LAS DELEGACIONES DE BEAUXBATONS Y DURMSTANG LLEGARAN EL VIERNES 30 DE OCTUBRE A LAS 6. LAS LECCIONES TERMINARAN MEDIA HORA ANTES. **

**Los estudiantes regresarán sus maletas y libros a sus dormitorios y se reunirán en frente del castillo para saludar a nuestros huéspedes. ANTES DE LA FIESTA DE BIENVENIDA.**

**-Genial. Supongo que Snape no tendrá tiempo de envenenarnos a todos.- Comentó Harry. Estaba de muy buen humor esta semana. Durante el sueño había transferido su consciencia a las semillas de clones germinados y se coló en varias casas de alta seguridad de varios políticos funcionarios y ricachones corruptos. Les desplumó de mala manera, y su botín cada vez era mas numeroso(Guardado en un baúl de seguridad de interior tan grande como una cámara de Gringotts, comprado de forma anónima con un rostro falso y ajustado con un sello que nadie mas conocería para solo poder abrirlo el).**

**Desde entonces, estuvo mucho mas remarcado: El único tema de conversación era el Torneo de los Tres Magos.**

**Todos hablaban de los estudiantes de las otras escuelas, y parecía que el castillo estaba mas limpio.**

**Cuando sonó la campana final del día 30, Harry, Ron y Hermione se apresuraron hasta la torre de Gryffindor, depositaron sus bolsos y libros como habían sido instruidos, se pusieron sus ropas, y se lanzaron escaleras abajo en el hall de entrada.**

**Los jefes de las casas estaban poniendo a sus estudiantes en las líneas.**

**-Weasley, endereza tu sombrero.-Espetó McGonagall a Ron.- Patil, tomar esa cosa ridícula de tu cabello.**

**Parvati frunció el ceño y sacó una gran mariposa ornamental desde el extremo de su trenza.**

**-Sigan-me, por favor.-Dijo la profesora McGonagall.-Primeros años por delante ... no empujéis ...**

**Desfilaron por las escaleras y se alinearon en frente del castillo.**

**Era una noche fría y clara, anochecía y una luna pálida y transparente ya brillaba en el Bosque Prohibido. **

**-Casi las seis.-Dijo Ron, mirando el reloj y luego mirando por el camino que conducía a la puerta principal.-¿Cómo van a venir? El tren?**

**-Lo dudo.-Dijo Hermione.**

**-Un traslador? Sugirió Ron.-O podrían aparecerse...**

**-No se puedes aparecerte dentro de los terrenos de Hogwarts, con qué frecuencia tengo que decirlo?-Dijo Hermione con impaciencia.**

**Nadie se movía, todo estaba quieto, en silencio.**

**Y entonces Dumbledore llamó desde la fila de atrás donde estaba con los otros profesores**

**-¡Ajá A menos que esté muy equivocado, la delegación de Beauxbatons ya llega por ahí.**

**-¿Dónde?-Preguntaron muchos estudiantes con entusiasmo, todos mirando en diferentes direcciones. **

**-ALLÍ-Gritó un sexto año, señalando hacia el bosque.-EN EL CIELO.**

-ES UN PAJARO.- Gritó Harry, ya viendo lo que era, pero sintiéndose humorístico.

**-No seas listillo, Harry.-Reprendió Hermione, con una sonrisa al igual que muchos estudiantes con orígenes o crianza mundanos.- Es un carro gigante.**

**A medida que la forma negra gigantesca voladora rozaba las copas de los árboles del Bosque Prohibido, se vio un gigantesco y azulado carruaje tirado por caballos, del tamaño de una casa grande, volando hacia ellos, tirado por una docena de caballos alados, todos palominos, y cada uno del tamaño de un elefante.**

**-Mi segunda suposición era un avión.- Dijo Harry sin alterar su tono, pero bajando la voz, ganándose el desconcierto de los sangre pura y las risas de los que entendieron la broma, así como un golpe de Hermione, que también se reía pero le amonestó "HARRY".**

**Los profesores se reían algunos, y otros miraban a sus colegas desconcertados. Hasta Snape se rió.**

**Pero las risas se detuvieron, calmadamente cuando el carruaje aterrizó.**

**Un niño con ropas de color azul pálido saltó del carro, se inclinó hacia delante, buscó un momento algo en el suelo del carro, y se desarrolló un conjunto de pasos y plataformas de oro. El saltó hacia atrás con respeto. **

**Entonces Harry vio un brillante zapato negro de tacón alto que emergía desde el interior del carro - un zapato del tamaño del trineo de los niños -seguido, casi de inmediato, por la mujer más grande que jamás había visto en su vida.**

"Semi-giganta al igual que Hagrid lo mas probable."

**El tamaño de los transportes y de los caballos, se explicó de inmediato. Algunas personas se quedaron sin aliento.**

**Cuando salió a la luz, mostró a tener una cara bonita, de piel aceitunada, ojos negros, grandes, de aspecto líquido, y una nariz algo aguileña. Su pelo recogido atrás en una cola en la base de su cuello. Iba vestida de pies a cabeza en satén negro, y muchos magníficos ópalos(Harry hizo nota de hurtar alguno mas tarde) brillaban en su garganta y en sus gruesos dedos.**

**Dumbledore comenzó a aplaudir, y los estudiantes, siguiendo su ejemplo, se rompieron en aplausos también, muchos de ellos de pie de puntillas.**

**Su rostro se relajó en una sonrisa amable y avanzó hacia Dumbledore, extendiendo una mano brillante. Dumbledore, aunque alto por sí mismo, apenas debía que agacharse para besarla. **

**-Mi querida Madame Maxime.-Dijo.-Bienvenidos sean a Hogwarts.**

**-Dumbly-dort.-Dijo Madame Maxime con una voz profunda.-Espego que se encuentge bien.**

**-En excelente forma, gracias.-Dijo Dumbledore.**

**-Mis alumnos.-Dijo Madame Maxime, agitando una de sus enormes manos descuidadamente detrás de ella.**

**Harry no había centrado su atención por completo en Madame Maxime,** a diferencia de algunos de sus compañeros de escuela gracias a sus siglos de atención al detalle como ladrón y guardia alta que Moody había elogiado en las clases, y había notado l**a docena de chicos y chicas, todos, por la mirada a su aspecto, en su adolescencia, habían surgido del carro y ahora estaban de pie detrás de Madame Maxime. **

**Temblando, que no era sorprendente, ya que sus ropas parecían estar hechas de seda fina, y ninguno de ellos vestía manto.**

**Algunos se habían envuelto en bufandas y chales alrededor de sus cabezas.**

**Por lo que Harry podía ver, estaban mirando hacia Hogwarts con miradas temerosas en sus rostros.**

-Vamos, vamos.- Dijo una voz salida de la nada.- Se que el aire del ambiente es sombrío, pero no son vampiros, no os van a comer.

La voz venia de la figura que salió de detrás de Madame Maxime, un pelirrojo con mascara de zorro de porcelana vestido de blanco en un traje chino(El del Torneo Oscuro) y apoyaba su brazo en el hombro de una hermosa chica de pelo rubio platino, sorprendiendo a todos por salir de la nada.

Era Kurama.

-LADRON.- Exclamó McGonagall.

-KURAMA.- Exclamaron los alumnos de Hogwarts.

-Alastor.-Llamó Dumbledore, pidiendo confirmación.

-No Albus, no estaba tras Maxime cuando mire, así que no es por una capa. Desvié mi ojo un momento, y estaba ahí al hablar. Su sigilo y habilidad son impecables.

Las miradas sorprendidas y asustadas de los chicos y la mayoría chicas embelesadas de la escuela francesa, confirmaban las palabras del Ex-auror.

Todo según el plan de Kurama, eso desencaminaría mas a los investigadores.

Kurama por su parte ignoró las varitas apuntando a el.

-_Bonita noche, no, Madame Maxime?_-Saludó en perfecto francés.

-_Oui, monsieur._-Devolvió el saludo Madame Maxime, desconfiada y contando cada joya cuando Kurama besó su mano, habiendo oido de el.-_Una sorpresa verle aqui y conocerle al fin?_

-_En absoluto, Madame. El Torneo ha llamado mi atencion, es logico que quisiera ver los candidatos, no?_

-Supongo.-Comentó la directora francesa por su parte- **Kagkagoff ha llegado ya?-Preguntó a Dumbledore Madame Maxime.**

**-Debería estar aquí en cualquier momento.-Dijo Dumbledore sin apartar la intrigada y curiosa vista de Kurama, haciendo signos de que los profesores bajaran las varitas al no ver mala intención.-¿Les gustaría esperar aquí y saludarlo o prefieren dar un paso dentro y calentarse un poco?**

**-A lo caliente, cgeo.-Dijo Madame Maxime.-Pego los caballos...**

**Crunch, crunch, crunch... Ñam...**

**Se giraron, esta vez todos para mirar los caballos, y vieron que de alguna forma, cuando Kurama se había acercado a ellos ante la atónita mirada de todos, movió el brazo como arrojando algo, y ante cada caballo aterrizó una zanahoria del tamaño de la cabeza de cada animal.**

**Kurama se giró y preguntó:**

**-Que?**

**-Como... Señor Kurama, podría decirnos donde llevaba esas cosas? No, mejor como las consiguió?-Preguntó Dumbledore.**

**-Ah, ah, ah, Albus.- Negó con el dedo canturreando el ladrón, sonriendo pícaramente bajo su antifaz de zorro.- Ya sabes lo que dicen: Un buen mago jamas revela sus trucos.**

**-Por supuesto...-Dijo Dumbledore,** sonriendo, antes de dirigirse de nuevo a la gran mujer francesa.-**Nuestro profesor de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas estará encantado de cuidar de ellos.**

**-Mis caballos gequiegen - er - 'manipulación contundente'.-Dijo Madame Maxime, mirando como si dudara de que cualquier profesor de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas en Hogwarts podría estar a la altura.-Son muy fuertes ...**

**-Le aseguro que Hagrid estará bien en el trabajo.-Dijo Dumbledore, sonriendo.**

**-Muy bien.-Dijo Madame Maxime, haciendo una leve reverencia.-Por favor, podgia informar a esté 'Agrid' que sólo beben whisky de malta?**

**-Va a ser atendido.-Dijo Dumbledore, también haciendo una reverencia.**

**-Vamos.-Dijo Madame Maxime imperiosamente a sus alumnos,** quedandose Kurama atras.

-No entra, señor Kurama?

-Un ladrón raramente entra invitado a un establecimiento, Albus.- Sonrió el pelirojo.- Ademas, estan por llegar en el proximo minuto y quiero estar en primera fila.

**Mientras el ladrón hablaba, la multitud de Hogwarts se abrió para permitir que Madame Maxime y sus estudiantes pasaran por los escalones de piedra.** **Se detuvieron, temblando ligeramente, esperando para el grupo de Durmstrang. La mayoría de las personas estaban mirando con optimismo hacia el cielo.**

-Dice que llegaran en los próximos minutos?-Preguntó Dumbledore a Kurama.

-Oh, si, yo te recomendaría no quitar la vista del agua.

**Y se escuchó, un ruido fuerte y extrañamente inquietante desde la oscuridad: un ruido sordo, como si una inmensa aspiradora se moviera a lo largo de un río.**

**Algunos disturbios se veian en las profundas aguas en el centro del lago, grandes burbujas se formaban en la superficie, las olas estaban ahora lavando en los bancos de barro - y, a continuación, en el centro del lago, como si un tapón gigante acabaraa de sacarse del fondo del lago ... Lo que parecía ser un largo, polo negro comenzó a subir lentamente del corazón de la vorágine.**

**-Juraria que es un barco, y bueno. Tengo que robar uno asi.-Comentó con calma Kurama.-Hiei y Yomi se moriran de envidia.**

**Poco a poco, magníficamente, la nave se levantó del agua, brillando a la luz de la luna. Tenía una mirada extraña del esqueletos en ello, como si se tratara de un accidentado barco resucitado, y las tenues luces de niebla brillando en sus ojos de buey parecían ojos fantasmales.**

**Por último, con un gran ruido chapoteo, el barco salió del todo, flotando en el agua turbulenta, y comenzó a deslizarse hacia la orilla. Unos momentos más tarde, se oyó el toque de un ancla de ser lanzado en las aguas poco profundas, y el ruido sordo de un tablón que se bajó a la orilla.**

**Las personas estaban desembarcando, ya se podrían ver sus siluetas al pasar las luces de ojos de buey del barco. Todos ellos parecían grandes y fornidos, pero luego, a medida que se acercaban, caminando por el césped a la luz que brotaba del hall de entrada, vio que su volumen era realmente debido al hecho de que llevaban capas de una especie de peludo pelo enmarañado.**

**Pero el hombre que estaba guiándoles hasta el castillo llevaba pieles de una especie diferente: elegante y de plata, al igual que su cabello.**

- **Dumbledore!-Llamó a carcajadas mientras caminaba por la ladera.-¿Cómo está usted, mi querido amigo, ¿cómo estás? **

**-Fantástico, gracias, profesor Karkaroff.-Respondió Dumbledore. Karkaroff tenía una voz untuosa, cuando salió a la luz que brota de las puertas del castillo vieron que era alto y delgado como Dumbledore, pero su pelo blanco era corto, y su barba de chivo (acabado en un pequeño enrollamiento)** **no ocultó por completo su débil barbilla. Cuando llegó a Dumbledore, le estrechó la mano con las suyas.**

**-La querida y vieja Hogwarts.-Dijo, mirando hacia el castillo y sonriendo con sus dientes más bien amarillos, y Harry se dio cuenta de que su sonrisa no se extiende a los ojos, que se mantuvo frío y astuto.-¡Qué bueno es estar aquí, qué bueno ... Viktor, ven con nosotros, en el calor ... no te importa, Dumbledore? Viktor tiene un leve resfriado ...**

**Karkaroff hizo señas hacia adelante uno de sus estudiantes. A medida que pasaba el chico, Harry alcanzó a ver una nariz curva prominente y cejas negras gruesas.**

**No le hacía falta el golpe en el brazo de Ron le dio, o el silbido en el oído, a reconocer ese perfil.**

**-Harry...es****...**

**-Viktor Krum, un honor inesperado.- Habló Kurama, cortando los murmullos y llamando la atencion de nuevo, por primera vez la de los viajeros del barco.- Estube en la copa. No sabia que eras estudiante aun.**

**-Cosas del Cazza Talentos.- Gruñó Krum con una sonrisa.-Perrrro me las apaño. Y tu errrress...?**

**-Kurama.**

**Esto alzó las cejas del recien llegado director y sus alumnos, pero sobretodo Krum.**

**-No os preocupeis, no robaria nada a los invitados en la acogedora llegada. Soy un ladrón, pero tengo mis normas.**

**-Como podemos confiar en ti, bribon?-Gruñó Karkaroff, mirandolo con desconfianza y deslizando su mano lentamente a su varita.**

**-Es curioso que lo preguntes tu, Igor Karkaroff...-Dijo mirandole directamente, con el verde brillando en sus iris tras su antifaz como frias joyas resplandecientes en poder y una pupila afilada animal de color ambar. La voz del pelirrojo no denotaba emocion era puramente fria, pero emitia un peligro y presion aplastantes centrados en Karkaroff, pese a que todos sentian como si fuesen a caer en caso de moverse mal.- No soy el unico al que se le aplica una pregunta tal, no?**

**Con ello estaba claro. Kurama no creia en Karkaroff, le creia una molestia indigna y alguien de quien uno no puede confiar nio para decir la hora. A ojos del ladrón, Karkaroff era la peor escoria, que de seguro no se arrepentia de sus actos.**

**Cuando Karkaroff cayó de culo temblando, Kurama calmó su mirada y relajó su fria expresion a su anterior sonrisa, si bien algo mas tenso, y se dirigió a Dumbledore.**

**-Lo lamento, Director, pero temo haber perdido mi temperamento. Me iré para no perturbar mas.-Dijo con una leve inclinacion de cabeza.- Pero recordad, el Torneo me llama al entretenimiento. Estaré mirando con interes.**

**Y con una llamarada azul, se desvaneció.**

**-Pe... Pero... Ha desaparecido.-Musitó Karkaroff.**

**-Como puede seg?- Susurró Madame Maxime en sorpresa a Dumbledore.**

**-No lo sabemos. El joven Kurama parece capaz de ignorar cualquier sello o barrera o descomponerlo y traspasarlo con facilidad.- Dijo acariciando su barba.- Una mente brillante, pero aun en sus actos ilegales, bastante inofensivo. Si pasaramos todos a la velada al comedor...**


	6. IMPORTANTE

ATENCION TODOS.

No, no es un capitulo, pero es muy muy importante.

Amigos, la gente está intentando cagarla a lo grande otra vez.

La ley SOPA está de vuelta según parece, restringiendo varias de nuestras libertades en internet, desde oir una vancion o ver un video, hasta probablemente colgar un video de un niño cantando.

Esto nos afecta a nosotros tambien, porque si usamos personajes o conceptos ya existentes en obras ya en existencia, la ley puede marcarnos de criminales, pes a que esto es pura fantasia escrita por diversion, y no un robo hecho con animo de lucro.

Peeeero... Puede ser parado. Ya se paró una vez. SOPA murió una vez, y podemos repetir la hazaña, si bien, reconozco, no se como aun

Si podeis, haced correr la voz, cread foros, mostrad el desacuerdo.

Podemos parar esto, y esos necios lo saben, por eso esta vez han intentado pasar esto en silencio, pero la voz ha corrido, y hay que luchar ahora. Os paso los links de referencia. Por favor, no dudeis en hacer correr la voz y manifestaros.

: / www . huffingtonpost 2013/08/07/unauthorized-streaming-felony_n_3720479 . Html

: / www . washingtonpost blogs/the-switch/wp/2013/08/05/sopa-died-in-2012-b ut-obama-administration-wants-to-revive-part-of-it /

: / www . techdirt articles/20130805/12472124074/administration-cant- let-go-wants-to-bring-back-felony-streaming-provis ions-sopa . shtml

: / www . youtube watch?v=1fTt4K4Cae4

De nuevo, por favor, os lo pido, dad vuestro mejor esfuerzo.

Gracias.


	7. Aviso 2

ATENCION TODOS.

Hola de nuevo, simplemente me pasaron un link contra Sopa, no dudeis en firmar los que esteis en contra.

petitions . Whitehouse . gov / petition / stop-sopa-2013 / LMzMVrQF


	8. Aviso 3

Advertencia, mi ordenador acaba de sufrir una avería. No se si podré arreglarlo o como.

Mis datos, por suerte, están en mi pendrive, por lo que no pierdo nada, pero no podré escribir un tiempo. De hecho, paso por dificultades para escribir este mensaje. Solo soy capaz de navegar y con problemas. Por favor, lo lamento y ruego, tengan paciencia.

De nuevo lo lamento, y gracias por su apoyo.


	9. Otro aviso, sorry

Primero de todo, mis disculpas por los retrasos, son varios fics a la vez y voy a la mitad del proximo capi a publicar.

Segundo, esto no es un capi, es un aviso:  
>Estan dando por saco con SOPA de nuevo. Y habria consecuecias para los autores de fanfiction tambien, aproximadamente en un 90% del mundo. Aun no arecen haber notado que mandarian a mas de la mitad de la poblacion del mundo a la carcel, pero los humanos no estan registrados como muy inteligentes.<p>

Yo estoy teniendo dificultades(Principalmente este trasto olvidando contraseñas, pero estoy en ello), pero os ruego, visitad la pagina y firmad en contra de ello. Se necesitan 65117 firmas antes del 19 de marzo.

peti tio ns . w hite hou se . g ov / pe tit io n / s to p - sopa - 2014 / q0V kk 0Zr

Omitir espacios, obviamente.

Por favor, firmad, solo se neceitan unos miles de firmas mas, ya hay 40000 mas o menos.


End file.
